Ashes and Wine
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Na primeira noite do meu quinto ano, eu espionava. Espionava o homem que era o meu motivo de respirar. Ele agarrava uma garota mais nova.Será que um dia ele será meu? Só me resta tentar,mas ele é um galinha
1. Is there a chance?

_**Título : Ashes and Wine**_

_**Por que ? Por causa dessa linda música, que está no primeiro capítulo, sei que é um pouco chato, mas se você se interessar, leia, ela é muito linda, e descreve exatamente o que vai acontecer.**_

_**Classificação : M**_

_**Algumas palavras inadequadas, e alguma cenas um pouquinho mais explícitas, nada demais, por enquanto, se tiver algo assim, eu aviso no início do capítulo em questão.**_

_**Personagens : Todos da época dos Marotos e minha personagem, a principal.**_

_**Jennifer Kurts : Alta, esguia, magra, seios médios, bunda grande, lindo corpo, cabelo preto, olhos escuros, branca como a neve,inteligente, porém preguiçosa, faminta, e divertida. Melhores amigos : Lily e Lupin.**_

_**Autora : Eu. Bvcsalvatore. Bruna.**_

_**Música nesse capítulo : Ashes and Wine – A fine Frenzy**_

* * *

><p>Ali estava eu. Mais um ano. Ou menos um ano. Meu último ano em Hogwarts. Entrei naquele trem, carregando minhas duas malas. Procurava por uma cabine vazia, o que seria difícil, pois cheguei atrasada ! Minha mãe é trouxa, e era a primeira vez dela ali, me levando para o expresso, tivemos que acalmá-la a maior parte do tempo, o que causou um pequeno atraso.<p>

- Hey ! Morena ! – Uma voz conhecida, e calma, chamou.

Olhei para trás desejosa, de ver aqueles olhos tranqüilos e amigos !

- Remy ! – Eu disse animada

- Jenny ! – Corri para um abraço longo e depositei as malas no chão. Ele me deu um beijo na testa – Como senti sua falta !

- Eu também Remy ! Senti falta de todos vocês ! – Olhei para a cabine, e lá estavam os outros dois marotos, Tiago James e Sirius Black. Quando vi aquele cabelo caindo no rosto, aqueles olhos profundos, olhando para fora, sem se importar em olhar para mim, lembrei o motivo de estar com medo de voltar.

_***** Flashback *****_

_**Na primeira noite do meu quinto ano, eu espionava. Espionava o homem que era o meu motivo de respirar. Ele agarrava uma garota mais nova, loira de olhos claros, com a fama que tinha, eu não fiquei surpresa. Mas já na primeira noite ?**_

_**Don't know what to do anymore**_

_**I've lost the only love worth fighting for**_

_**I'll drown in my tears**_

_**Uns sonserinos chegaram, rindo, e zuando..**_

_**- Olha ! Sirius Black ! Quem será que ele está agarrando ?**_

_**- Não sei ! Daqui só da para ver ele !**_

_**- Como ela parece ?**_

_**- Eu já disse que não sei, porra ! Não consigo ver !**_

_**Don't they see?**_

_**That would show you,**_

_**That would make you hurt like me**_

_**A essa altura Sirius, e a garota ouviram os sonserinos se aproximando. A garota com vergonha saiu correndo e passou do meu lado, sem perceber, Graças a Merlim, que eu espionava !**_

_**- E então Black ! Quem estava agarrando ? O vento ?**_

_**- HÁ ! Do jeito que o ego dele é grande, aposto com você que ele estava agarrando a si mesmo.**_

_**Vi de onde estava que Sirius já sacava a varinha, não queria que nada acontecesse com ele, pelo menos não no primeiro dia.**_

_**All the same**_

_**I don't want mudslinging games**_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**To let you walk away**_

_**Corri para o lado de Sirius e com convicção disse :**_

_**- Ele estava comigo garotos, algum problema ? Ciúmes ?**_

_**- De você ? Mestiça, sangue-de-lama, NUNCA !**_

_**Sirius pegou a varinha, e eu segurei sua mão antes de qualquer coisa acontecer. A sensação de segurar a mão dele, foi como ser uma condutora de eletricidade, eu estava elétrica, eufórica, com esse simples toque.**_

_**- Vamos embora Sirius ! – Eu o puxei para o Salão Principal. Ele não disse nada, muito menos eu. Fui quieta, esperando por ele dizer qualquer coisa, ao menos agradecer. Nem isso.**_

_**Chegamos no salão e o jantar já estava acabando. Não tinha quase ninguém lá. Na mesa da Grifinória, de mais importante estavam os outros marotos ,e Lilían Evans. Não acreditei que ela estava perto deles.**_

_**Is there a chance?**_

_**A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?**_

_**A reason to fight?**_

_**Is there a chance you may change your mind?**_

_**Or are we ashes and wine?**_

_**- Perdi alguma coisa ? – Perguntei.**_

_**- Não Jenny, fiquei esperando com os garotos, fiquei preocupada, com o Sirius também, mas parece que vocês estavam em muito boa companhia.**_

_**- Não brinca Lils.**_

_**- Bom, já que você está bem, vou subir para o Salão comum. Esse Potter já me irritou o suficiente para o resto do ano.**_

_**-Você precisa de companhia ?**_

_**- Não Jen, pode ficar e comer, eu sei que deve estar morrendo de fome.**_

_**- Sim, estou.**_

_**- Sendo assim, eu vou acompanhar minha ruivinha, já terminei de comer.**_

_**- É Evans para você Potter. – Lupin também levantou, ele estava do meu lado e beijou o topo da minha cabeça desejando boa-noite.**_

_**Is there a chance?**_

_**A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?**_

_**A reason to fight?**_

_**Is there a chance you may change your mind?**_

_**Or are we ashes and wine?**_

_**Olhei para a comida, faminta ! Só tinha ficado eu o Sirius lá, e a tensão no ar, era quase tangível. Sortuda aquela garota. Eu ainda nem tinha dado meu primeiro beijo, que bobona eu sou, e ela ainda estava com o meu Sirius. HA ! MEU Sirius. Ele nunca seria meu. Quando fui pegar a comida, ela desapareceu ! NÃO ! NÃO PODE SER ! ESTOU FAMINTA ! Olhei para Sirius com raiva.**_

_**- O que ? A culpa não é minha Jennifer. – ele sempre me chamou assim, sem carinho, só meu nome. Ninguém me chamava pelo nome.**_

_**- Pois eu estou faminta ! Vou ter que dormir com fome, e SIM a culpa é sua.**_

_**- Acalme-se ! Vamos na cozinha pegar algo.**_

_**- Certo. – fomos andando, ele me guiava, pois eu não fazia idéia de onde era a cozinha.**_

_**Don't know if our fate's already sealed**_

_**This day's spinning surface on a wheel**_

_**I'm ill with the thought of your kiss**_

_**Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips**_

_**- Hey, acho que estamos perdidos. – eu disse. Sirius me lançou aquele olhar que sempre me derretia.**_

_**- Não, não estamos. Fica caladinha, eu conheço o castelo, sei aonde estamos.**_

_**- E aonde estamos ?**_

_**- Em um corredor deserto.**_

_**- Certo. Então estamos perdidos.**_

_**- Não, eu te trouxe aqui.**_

_**- Para... ?**_

_**- Olha Jennifer, - eu não agüentei.**_

_**- Jenny, ou Jen. Não precisa me chamar de Jennifer.**_

_**- Certo, Jenny, eu quero agradecer, eu não precisava da sua ajuda, mas obrigado, pelo menos evitei detenção no primeiro dia. – Ah ! Mas que pedidos de desculpa mais tosco ! Ao mesmo tempo que dizia que não queria, agradecia.**_

_**- Ahm... Não há de que ?**_

_**- Sabe, eu até gostei da idéia.**_

_**- Que idéia ?**_

_**- Nós dois, nos agarrando por ai. – Eu ri histericamente. Quando percebi o tanto ridícula que foi aquela risada, fiquei vermelha.**_

_**Cut it out**_

_**I've got no claim on you now**_

_**Not allowed to wear your freedom down**_

_**I'll tear myself away**_

_**That is what you need**_

_**There is nothing left to say**_

_**- Eu gostei. Muito.**_

_**- Oh, querido Sirius, você não me ! Estou com fome ! – Eu me virei para ir andando, mas ele me segurou pelo braço, me virou e me pressionou contra a parede.**_

_**- O que você está fazendo ? – Perguntei confusa.**_

_**- Fala não se você quiser que eu paro . – Ele se aproximou de mim, eu sentia a respiração dele, quente, em mim. SIM ! SIM ! SIM !**_

_**- NÃO ! – Ele continuou se aproximando. – Sério Sirius, NÃO ! Pare. Por. Favor.**_

_**- Não faz isso comigo, você já me deixou doido – Dizendo isso com aquela voz rouca, até eu fiquei doida, ele me beijou com uma fome, de um jeito selvagem, bom, mas urgente, assustador.**_

_**Is there a chance?**_

_**A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?**_

_**A reason to fight?**_

_**Is there a chance you may change your mind?**_

_**Or are we ashes and wine?**_

_**The day's still ashes and wine**_

_**Or are we ashes?**_

_**Foi bom. Meu primeiro beijo, com ele, Sirius Black. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura, me apertando, e me beijando, me pressionando contra a parede. Sem pedir minha permissão, invadiu minha boca com a sua língua.**_

_**- Eu... eu amo você – eu disse ficando vermelha, quando consegui fazer que ele parasse um instante.**_

_**- Garotas como você, me amam para sempre – ele me beijou mais uma vez, sem me deixar assim por um momento, eu imóvel, com os braços do lado do corpo. Com vergonha até. Ele passou os beijos para o meu pescoço. Eu coloquei minha mão em seus ombros, e tentei o empurrar.**_

_**- Chega ! Chega Sirius ! Pare ! – Ele parou e me olhou. Selou nossos lábios mais uma vez.**_

_**- Eu não ia fazer nada.**_

_**- Mas bem que queria – disse uma voz conhecida. Era o Lupin. Graças a Merlim, eu pensei.**_

_**- Desculpem-me , eu fiquei preocupado com você Jen. Está tudo bem ?**_

_**- Não. – Eu respondi. – Estou com fome, você pode me levar até a cozinha ?**_

_**- Claro. Vamos lá.**_

_***** FIM DO FLASHBACK *****_

Olá James ! – Eu disse um pouco animada.

- Olá Jenny ! – Ele se levantou e me abraçou.

- Hm.. Bom-dia Black. – Eu disse um pouco envergonhada. Desde aquele dia, ele não conversava comigo direito, eu não o enfrentei, e ele também não conversou comigo.

- Bom-dia Kurts. – Ficou assim, a última palavra dita naquela cabine. Ele não se levantou ou esticou a mão, ele só olhou para fora.

Lily chegou, e eu a abracei, com muita força, pela saudade. Pela saudade e a necessidade, as lágrimas começaram a se formar nos meus olhos. Ninguém entendia o que se passava entre mim e o Black. Só o Remy. E ele foi o único que viu aquela lágrima escapar, ele e a Lily. Ela como uma boa amiga, me tirou dali e ofereceu a cabine dos monitores, não perguntou o que era, sabia que eu explicaria na hora certa, eles não iam precisar mais da cabine, me sentei ali, e comecei a chorar, muito, como nunca antes. Aquele Sirius Idiota Black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : E então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo ? Espero mesmo que tenham gostado ! Eu estou amando escrever essa fic ! Vocês acham que eu devo continuar ? Se sim, deixem um review ok ? Mesmo que não queiram, deixem também !**_

_**Mil Beijos.**_

_**Bruna**_


	2. What have I got myself into?

_**Música desse capítulo : Real You by Above the Golden State  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Fiquei ali uns 5 minutos chorando e sozinha, abraçando minhas pernas.<br>Alguém bateu na porta.  
>- Está ocupado ! – eu gritei<br>- Sou eu !  
>- Ah, entre Remy. – Lupin entrou e logo viu que eu chorava, ele sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou forte, passando a mão no meu cabelo.<p>

_I don't need you to exist so I can feel good__  
><em>_They tell me that I should__  
><em>_Well, at the same time I admit __  
><em>_I like you best when you're understood__  
><em>_so I can feel good_

- Acalme-se morena. Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Shhhhh. – eu fiquei calada pois não tinha mais o que dizer "tudo vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem.." eu repeti para mim mesma essa frase.  
>Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e eu finalmente fiquei calma.<br>- Pronto, já passou. Está tudo bem agora. Você não precisa ficar assim por ele. – senti uma pontada no coração, mas não quis começar a chorar de novo.  
>- Sim Remy. Passou. Mas aonde eu vou me sentar durante a viagem ?<br>- Na minha cabine, é claro ! James faz questão !  
>- Pelo menos alguém.<br>- Vamos não fique assim, eu já guardei seu malão, vamos lá.  
>- Mais alguém viu ?<br>- O que ? Você chorando ? Não. Os garotos acham que a Lily está aqui, e eu estou tomando conta dos alunos.  
>- Certo, então vamos. Eu estou vermelha ?<br>- Não, já melhorou.

_Thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Then you broke all my silly rules__  
><em>_If there's supposed to be a little bit of doubt__  
><em>_Then you're right and I'm the fool_

- Aonde o casalzinho estava ? – perguntou James.  
>- Dando uns amassos por aí – respondeu Lupin. Black nos olhou com a cara espantada. Eu já ia dizer que era mentira, mas quando vi a cara dele, resolvi deixar assim mesmo.<br>- Certo minha morena ? – perguntou  
>- Certo meu lindo – respondi. Lupin me abraçou forte e beijou minha bochecha. Eu fiquei sem reação, o que eu estava fazendo ? Ciúmes. Era isso que eu estava fazendo nele. Estava sendo idiota e fazendo ciúmes nele. Mas não era uma idéia tão ruim.<br>Ficamos assim, James e Black sentados um do lado do outro, falando das garotas que passavam, e Lupin me abraçando, cada vez mais forte, como se estivesse tentando me proteger das palavras dos meninos.

_Oh my God, You're just not what I thought__  
><em>_I knew was true__  
><em>_Oh no, what have I got myself into?__  
><em>_Did I, did I find the real you?_

- Essa aí, é muito gostosa ! - disse Black.  
>- Cala-se seu cachorro ! É a minha ruiva ! – responde James.<br>- O que eu perdi ? – Lily perguntou olhando para mim.  
>- Nada mesmo, só o simples fato de que o Aluado está pegando a morena – respondeu James.<br>- Eu... eu... – comecei ficando vermelha. Black nada disse. Só olhou para fora. Lily resolveu mudar de assunto rápido. Ela entendeu, exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali.  
>- O que foi que você falou de mim, Potter ?<br>- Como assim ruiva ?  
>- É Evans, Potter. Eu ouvi o que você disse.<br>- Soa bem.  
>- O que ?<br>- Evans Potter.  
>- Ah, cale-se. Eu ouvi você dizer que eu sou gostosa. Não se atreva a repetir isso. Ou você sofrerá. – dizendo isso Lily saiu e todos caíram na gargalhada.<br>_  
><em>_You put your law inside my mind__  
><em>_In a place I cannot find subconsciously in line__  
><em>_You wrote it on a stone that's my heart__  
><em>_The fear of who You are, a truth I can't deny_

- Está na hora de nos trocar. – disse Black. James tirou a camisa, e a calça, ficou só com a sua cueca.  
>- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ? – Gritei.<br>- Estou me trocando – respondeu com simplicidade. Tentei não observar o corpo dele, o que foi quase impossível. Eu aposto que estava vermelha, eu podia sentir o calor emanando de mim, eu devia estar muito vermelha, então desviei o olhar.  
>- Eu vou me trocar em um lugar menos público. – disse Lupin.<br>Eu fiquei lá. Me deitei. Estava tão cansada. E meus olhos ainda ardiam por causa das lágrimas. Black tirou sua camisa, e eu não pude deixar de olhar. Ele tinha uma barriga sarada, era forte, por causa do Quadribol com certeza. Fiquei mil vezes mais vermelha e James percebeu. Ele começou a rir histericamente, e eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda. Olhei para o teto, tentando não lembrar do que tinha acabado de ver. Aquele estúpido. Tentando chamar atenção. Ele tirou suas calças. Estava com uma cueca Box. Fiquei arrepiada. Continuei olhando para o teto, mas ainda tinha um visão dele, despido. Ele colocou rapidamente as vestes de Hogwarts.  
>- Não vai se trocar? – James me perguntou.<br>_  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Then you broke all my silly rules_

_Oh my God, You're just not what I thought__  
><em>_I knew was true__  
><em>_Oh no, what have I got myself into?_

- Ah, sim. – respondi. Comecei a pegar minhas coisas, mas me lembrei, que sempre colocava um short por baixo da roupa quando vinha para a Hogwarts. Exatamente para momentos como aquele. Resolvi me trocar ali mesmo. Fiquei de costas. Tirei minha blusa, lentamente. Estava com um sutiã de renda branco, coloquei a camisa de Hogwarts. Tirei a calça jeans, continue de costas, e coloquei a saia. Quando me virei James me olhava sem piscar, e assim Black.  
>- O que ? – perguntei.<br>- Não foi justo – respondeu James.  
>- Desculpe ?<br>- Você estava usando um short, e virou de costas.  
>- HÁ ! Você acha que algum dia nas suas vidas eu me trocaria na frente de vocês ? Eu só troquei por que lembrei que estava com o short.<br>Lupin chegou e me olhou assustado.  
>- Você se trocou aqui ?<br>- Acalme-se ciumento ! – respondeu James. – Ela estava com outra roupa por baixo, o que foi extremamente injusto,e ainda virou-se de costas. Ninguém conseguiu nada da morena.  
>- E nunca vão conseguir. – respondi contente.<p>

_Have I gone crazy over if's and maybe's, can I believe this?__  
><em>_Help my unbelief, my unbelief in You__  
><em>_Still want to find you_

Lupin sentou, e eu deitei no seu colo esperando a viagem acabar. Chegamos, ainda faltava pegar as carruagens, coloquei minha capa, e calcei os sapatos. Peguei minha varinha e guardei no bolso. Pegamos a terceira carruagem. Eu, Lily, Remy, James e Black.  
>James estava sentado do lado da Lily, enxendo o saco dela para variar.<br>Lupin sentou-se do meu lado e do outro lado estava Black. Demoraria muito mais que o normal para chegar no castelo.  
>Tentei matar tempo, pensando sobre minhas relações passadas.<br>Depois de beijar o Black, eu fiquei um bom tempo sem beijar ninguém. Eu e o Lupin, nos tornamos mais amigos ainda, ele me ajudava com os garotos que eu gostava e eu o ajudava com as garotas.  
>No meio do quinto ano, namorei um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, ele era legal, mas extremamente irritante, ele não parava de falar, namorei com ele até o final do ano, terminei com a desculpa da distância.<br>No sexto ano namorei com um garoto da Corvinal, ele era muito divertido, mas interesseiro, ele só pensava em sexo, enrolei por 2 meses, não consegui mais do que isso, e o resto do ano, foram só ficadas sem graça, odeio isso, as pessoas ficam o tempo todo qual a graça de " Oi, quer ficar comigo ?" " Sim" e trocar saliva por 10 minutos,e nunca mais ver ? O único que mexeu no meu coração foi Sirius, ele nunca pediu, ele só beijou, mas mesmo assim, não foi do jeito que eu queria, eu gosto de ter um momento, uma conversa, e quando eu menos esperar, ganhar um beijo. Sabe quantos fizeram isso por mim ? Nenhum.  
>- Jennifer ?<br>- Hmmm... alguém me chamou ? - perguntei olhando para Lily, James e Lupin.  
>- Eu chamei Jenny. - Era o Sirius<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo ! Espero que também tenham gostado, para deixar review, o botão está bem aqui embaixo, vamos lá, não custa nada !_**

_**Fernanda Ginny**__** : **__O Sirius também é meu favorito ! Estou gostando tanto de escrever essa fic ! Que bom que você está gostando da Jenny, essa era a minha maior preocupação, fazer com que as pessoas gostassem dela. Eu também queria estar no lugar dela na hora do beijo, na verdade, o beijo era para ter sido bom, mas assustador, por que ele só queria aproveitar dela, então tentei passar isso, por que ele não amava ela. Que bom que gostou amiga ! Mil Beijos !  
><em>_**Deborah : **__Que bom que gostou querida ! Sim ! Essa música é perfeita ! Você ouviu ? É a minha favorita nesse momento ! A música desse capítulo também é boa só que mais animada ! Siim, Sirius muito safadinho ! hehehehe. Fico feliz que você gostou ! Beijão !  
><em>_**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**__** : **__Ele também é um dos meus personagens favoritos ! Os marotos são os melhores não ? Então acompanha mesmo ! Beijos de sapo de chocolate para você também ! Obrigada (:_


	3. No more hiding

_**Música desse capítulo – Aftermath by Adam Lambert  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Fiquei perturbada. Sirius Black. Depois de 2 anos, me chamou.<br>- Hm.. Sim ? – perguntei com a voz calma e macia. Ele ficou um pouco desconfortável enquanto eu o encarava. Finalmente ele disse :  
>- Hm.. Chegamos.<br>- Obrigada. – murmurei. – e a propósito, é Kurts para você. – disse com os olhos cheio de lágrimas mas sem encará-lo.

_Have you lost your way?__  
><em>_Livin' in the shadow of the message that you made__  
><em>_And so it goes__  
><em>_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

Remy, Tiago, e Lily já tinham descido. Sirius segurou meu braço.  
>- Desculpe, não era isso o que eu queria dizer. Podemos... podemos conversar ?<br>- Pensei que estávamos conversando agora. – respondi fria.  
>- A sós, quero dizer.<br>- Estamos a sós.  
>- Jen ! Me dê uma chance, sei que não nos falamos a muito tempo.<br>Lancei para ele um olhar cortante.  
>- Kurts. Temos que conversar sobre isso também.<p>

_Take a step before you leap__  
><em>_Into the colours that you seek__  
><em>_You give back what you give away__  
><em>_So don't look back on yesterday_

Saímos da carruagem e começamos a andar lado a lado.

- Bom.. – começou ele – por que eu não posso te chamar de Jenny, ou Jennifer, ou Jen assim como os outros ? Você me disse uma vez para te chamar de Jenny.  
>- As coisas mudaram muito desde então.<br>- Eu sei, eu me lembro, mas eu ainda sou seu amigo.  
>- Amigo ? – eu parei de andar e o encarei.<br>- Sim.

_Wanna scream out__  
><em>_No more hiding__  
><em>_Don't be afraid of what's inside__  
><em>_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright__  
><em>_In the Aftermath_

- Um amigo beijaria uma amiga, e não olharia na cara dela no dia seguinte e ignoraria ela pelos próximos 2 anos ? Um amigo teria pelo menos a consideração de dizer alguma coisa, de olhar para mim quando me cumprimenta, teria que me defender, e estar sempre do meu lado.  
>- Eu sempre estive do seu lado.<br>- Ah, poupe-me Black. – Sai andando.  
>- Espera Jennif... Kurts ! – ele me acompanhou facilmente<br>- Eu sei que eu não estive lá para você e não conversei com você, mas eu fiquei confuso, eu tinha beijado uma amiga, uma irmã, foi muito estranho para mim. – eu já estava chorando, mas ele não havia percebido. – eu sinto muito, se eu te machuquei.  
>- Um sinto muito não vai consertar as coisas. – olhei para ele.<br>- Oh, por favor, não chore ! – Já estávamos dentro do castelo, mas todos os outros já estavam no Salão Principal. Ficamos andando sem rumo, até que eu reconheci aonde estávamos. Naquele mesmo corredor.

_Anytime anybody pulls you down__  
><em>_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed__  
><em>_Just remember you are not alone__  
><em>_In the Aftermath_

- Jenny, me diz, me diz, o que você está sentindo, ou estava sentindo, nós podemos conversar agora. – Olhei para ele assustada. Ele me interpretou errado e pensou que eu estava esperançosa. – não vai mudar nada o que aconteceu entre nós, mas se conversamos podemos ficar amigos ! – ele acrescentou. Sentei no mesmo canto que ele havia me beijado naquela noite, estava chorando muito a essa altura. Ele sentou ao meu lado, e de um jeito desajeitado colocou a mão sobre a minha. Eu retirei a mão no mesmo momento. – me diz – ele suplicou.  
>- O que você quer saber ? – perguntei nervosa. Por que ele não me deixava ali e ia embora, agarrar qualquer garota?<br>- Er.. – deu para perceber que ele não esperava por essa pergunta. – você me amava de verdade quando me disse aquilo ? – eu também não esperava por essa.  
>- Sim. – respondi sem mais demoras.<br>- Eu sinto muito.

_You feel the weight__  
><em>_Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day__  
><em>_It's not too late__  
><em>_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play_

- NÃO VAI CONSERTAR NADA SE DESCULPAR ! Era só isso ? Não quero perder mais um jantar por você.  
>- É verdade que você não se trocaria na minha frente ? – perguntou ele com um sorriso, brincando nos seus lábios. Então eu bati nele, e acertei em cheio na sua cara. Ele ficou assustado.<br>- Eu deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo. – me levantei e sai correndo e chorando, sem rumo mais uma vez. Ele correu atrás de mim.  
>- Jenny ! Jenny ! Espere ! Aonde você vai ?<br>- Qualquer lugar longe de você eu respondi. – ele agarrou meu braço e me levou para dentro de uma sala vazia. Sentou-me em uma das cadeiras e ficou olhando nos meus olhos.  
>- Jennifer, não briguei comigo por te chamar assim. Traz lembranças não é ? É por isso que você não me deixa te chamar assim. Eu não sabia que você me amava.<br>- Eu te disse.

_Take a step before you leap__  
><em>_Into the colours that you seek__  
><em>_You give back what you give away__  
><em>_So don't look back on yesterday_

- E eu sou um idiota, eu achei que você tinha dito por falar, todas as garotas dizem isso. Por que você ficou tão brava comigo ? Diga ! Você não brigou com os outros garotos que se aproveitaram de você, você ainda os trata como amigos.  
>É claro, ele tinha só se aproveitado de mim, eu sabia, só não queria acreditar, comecei a chorar mais ainda.<br>- Por que Jen ?  
>- Por qu eu nunc esperi qe voc me usaria, msmo sabeno que você é um ga...linha ! – disse entre soluços.<br>Ele me olhou com olhos tristes.  
>- E por que, você me deu o meu primeiro beijo. – soltei de repente.<br>- E eu estraguei tudo não foi ?  
>- Você não imagina o quanto !<p>

_Wanna scream out__  
><em>_No more hiding__  
><em>_Don't be afraid of what's inside__  
><em>_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright__  
><em>_In the Aftermath_

Ele se aproximou de mim, me levantou e me deu um abraço. Eu chorava muito e logo sua camisa estava ensopada.  
>- Olha, eu vou te soltar, e você pode sair daqui, eu só quero que você me ouça antes de eu terminar esse abraço. Eu gosto muito de você Jenny, você sempre foi uma ótima amiga, eu não sei o que me deu quando eu te beijei, eu sei que eu gostei muito do beijo, mesmo para o seu primeiro, você fez isso perfeitamente, assim como tudo que você faz. Por que você é perfeita, mas nós dois, não somos feitos uns para os outros, você merece alguém melhor, acho que por que você nunca me perdoará, eu fiquei confuso, com tudo que aconteceu. Obrigado por ter me salvado aquele dia ! Desculpe-me por você ter que me ver beijando outras, e ainda sim me ajudar e ser uma boa amiga, desculpe-me por te beijar e fingir que você não existia, mesmo sabendo no fundo que suas palavras foram verdadeiras, desculpe-me por todas as vezes que te ignorei, e desculpe-me por ser tão idiota, eu só não quero perder sua amizade Jenny.<br>Eu fiquei chocada e chorando, não disse nada.  
>- Você tem alguma coisa para falar ?<em><br>_  
><em>Anytime anybody pulls you down<em>_  
><em>_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed__  
><em>_Just remember you are not alone__  
><em>_In the Aftermath_

_- _Não me chama de Jenny.  
>- Certo morena.<br>- É Kurts, Black. – soa tão bem. – agora, me solte por favor.  
>Ele me soltou lentamente, e eu sai andando, mas antes, percebi uma lágrima caindo dos seus olhos. Eu também estava chorando, mas isso foi diferente. Parei de andar, mas estava de costas para ele.<br>- O que foi ? – ele perguntou com a voz um pouco alterada.  
>Eu me virei, olhando nos olhos dele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.<br>- Você está chorando.  
>- Não precisa me dizer, eu sei o que se passa no meu corpo.<br>- Por que ?  
>- Você é especial, eu quero sua amizade.<p>

_Before you break you have to change your own mind__  
><em>_Take a trip and fall into the glitter__  
><em>_Tell a stranger that their view is full__  
><em>_So all you feel is love love__  
><em>_All you feel is love love_

- Acontece que eu não caio nessa Black. Você não vai me machucar de novo.  
>- Eu entendo. Pode sair, não precisa conversar comigo.<br>Sai e fechei a porta, encostei nela e chorei muito. Não podia agüentar isso. Então decidi.  
>Entrei na sala de novo, e ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar que eu. Não chorava, ele se controlou diferente de mim. Ele me olhou. Andei até ele, estiquei o braço.<br>- Jennifer Kurts. Pode me chamar de Jennifer. – Ele olhou para mim.  
>- Jennifer. Você é uma menina muito má – um pequeno sorriso, triste. brincava nos seus lábios. – Sirius Black. Pode me chamar do que você quiser.<br>- Certo.  
>- Hmmm.. – ele coçou a cabeça e bagunçou o cabelo. – Posso te chamar de Jenny ou Jen ?<br>- Não.  
>- Mas...<br>- Não exagera. Vamos, estou com fome.  
>- O jantar já deve ter acabado. Vamos na cozinha ? - eu hesitei em responder. – Vamos, eu não mordo.<p>

_Wanna scream out__  
><em>_No more hiding__  
><em>_Don't be afraid of what's inside__  
><em>_Wanna tell you you'll be alright__  
><em>_In the Aftermath  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo ! **__**O próximo sai em breve. Deixem reviews ok ? Deixem também uma idéia do que pode acontecer na fic ! SE ALGUMA ME AGRADAR, A MELHOR, IRÁ ACONTECER NA FIC, DAREI OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS, E INDICAREI NO MEU PROFILE OK ? MAS SÓ SE AGRADAR MESMO, E SE EU NÃO TIVER NADA MELHOR ! SEI QUE VOCÊS CONSEGUEM ENTÃO DEIXEM REVIEWS !  
>Mil beijos com gostinho de varinha de alcaçuz !<br>Bruna !  
>Mel :<strong>_ _Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ! Espero que goste de tudo o que aconteceu nesse capítulo também ! Deixe reviews com sua opinião ok fofa ?  
><em>_**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**__**: **__Fiquei com muito medo da sua ameaça kkkkk mas espero que tenha te agradado então ! Agora eles são amigos, só falta o Six consquistar ela, ou ela conquistar ele ! Vamos ver o que vem por aí ! Beijos com gostinho de varinha de alcaçuz !  
><em>_**Erika Wesley Salvatore**_:_ Amigaaa, que bom que gostou lindona ! Obrigada por ter tirado um tempinho para ler a fic, espero que goste desse capítulo ! E espero que você melhore logo ! Que bom que você gostou da Jenny, eu queria que as pessoas gostassem muito dela, por que as vezes que eu leio uma fic com uma personagem que não existe mesmo, as vezes eu não gosto da personagem mas gosto da fic, sabe como é ? A música é linda mesmo ! E eu também amoo flashbacks, acho que por causa de VD kkkk ! Sim, o Remy e a Jenny tem uma amizade verdadeira, e eu to ate com medo de parecer que ele gosta dela, para um romance, mas como a história tem um foco no Sirius, não vou poder fazer isso kkkk só que vai rolar muitas coisas ainda, eles PODEM até ter um affair, mas logo, logo vou introduzir uma nova personagem para ser par dele. Sim, é muito ruim sofrer por um amor não correspondido :/ Que bom que você achou engraçado, era para ser mesmo, e eu não sei de onde surgiu essa idéia de trocar de roupa na cabine, eu achei meio ridícula, mas ai eu coloquei, resolvi seguir o meu instinto ! Te adorooo *-* Obrigada (;_


	4. After the way you touched me

_**Queria esclarecer uma coisa aqui, esqueci de falar no início, que o Rabicho, não existe na minha fic.(aquele wormtail idiota)**_

_**Música desse capítulo : Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Caminhávamos na direção da cozinha.  
>- Sabe Jennifer, agora que somos amigos, temos que recuperar o tempo perdido.<br>- Como assim ?  
>- Perdemos 2 anos de amizade, quero saber tudo sobre você. Então vou fazer um questionário.<br>- Quando ?  
>- Agora. Posso começar ?<br>- Err... sim ?

_I saw a picture of you__  
><em>_Hanging in an empty hallway__  
><em>_I heard a voice that I knew__  
><em>_And I couldn't walk away_

- Qual sua cor favorita?  
>- Rosa. – Ele fez uma pausa – O que ?<br>- Não vai me perguntar a minha ?  
>- Ah.. onde está minha educação ? Qual a sua cor favorita ?<br>- Alguma coisa me diz que você já sabe.  
>- Sim, eu sei.<br>- Ótimo, então só eu fasso perguntas. Qual seu sorvete favorito ?  
>- Que tipo de pergunta é essa ?<br>- Só responde.

_It took me back to the end_  
><em>Of everything<em>  
><em>I taste it all I taste it all<em>  
><em>The tears again<em>

- Hmm... acho que de açaí. – dei um grande sorriso.  
>- O que foi ?<br>- Nada, eu só lembrei de uma coisa.  
>- Me conta. – pediu ele com olhos de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.<br>- Eu tinha 11 anos...

_***** FLASHBACK ***  
>Fazia muito calor.<br>Uma garotinha nos seus 11 anos de idade, e um longo cabelo preto chegou perto da sua mãe.  
>- Mamãe ! Mamãe ! Quero sorvete !<br>- Mas que boa idéia ! Vamos lá comprar ?  
>- Obrigada !<br>As duas caminharam de mão dada até a sorveteria que era perto dali.  
>- Qual você vai querer?<br>- Hmmm.. não sei. Tem de quê ?  
>- Banana caramelada, crocante, bombom, passas ao rum, chocolate, baunilha, morango, napolitano, açaí, ice, chiclete, negresco, abacaxi, manga, limão, e acho que só.<br>- Será que o de açaí é bom ? – perguntou a garotinha, viciada em creme de açaí.  
>- Bom, você só vai saber se experimentar.<br>- Qual a senhora vai querer ? – perguntou a atendente  
>- 1 de açaí e 1 de passas ao rum.<br>Depois de um tempinho, mãe e filha andavam tomando o sorvete naquele dia tão quente.  
>- Esse é o melhor sorvete do mundo ! – exclamou a garotinha !<br>De repente uma coruja voou perto delas. A mão logo tratou de expulsa-la. Durante o caminho de volta a coruja seguiu as duas.  
>Chegaram em casa. Ela estava na janela e seu pai pegava uma a carta.<br>- Papai ! O que é ? Mais uma carta dos seus amigos ?  
>- Ah ! Eu deveria saber que isso era coisa sua ! – exclamou a mãe.<br>- Minha lindinha ! Venha cá Jenny !  
>- O que foi papai ?<br>- É a sua carta de Hogwarts !  
>*** FIM DO FLASHBACK***<br>**_  
><em>Outside the rain's fallin' down<em>_  
><em>_There's not a drop that hits me__  
><em>_Scream at the sky but no sound__  
><em>_Is leavin' my lips_  
><em><strong><br>**_Sirius deu um sorriso sincero, depois que compartilhei com ele essa memória.  
>- Doce favorito ? – perguntou ele rapidamente.<br>- Varinha de alcaçuz.  
>- Lugar favorito ?<br>- Hogwarts.

_It's like I can't even feel__  
><em>_After the way you touched me__  
><em>_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake_

Chegamos na cozinha, ele pegou alguns sanduíches e suco de abóbora para nós dois. Continuou fazendo perguntas durante o jantar e no caminho para a Torre da Grifinória. Não sabia como iríamos entrar, mas por sorte uma garota estava saindo. Rapidamente localizamos nossos amigos.

- Ah Jennifer ! O Aluado aqui quase teve um ataque de ciúmes, mas parece que você eo Almofadinhas se divertiram bastante heim... Garota esperta, tomando conta de dois marotos ao mesmo tempo.  
>- Pode me chamar de Jenny, Tiago.<br>- Ahm... certo. – disse ele sem graça por não ter me irritado com seu comentário.  
>- Ele pode, mas eu não ? – perguntou Sirius.<br>- Exato.

_I can't turn this around__  
><em>_I keep running into walls that I can't break down__  
><em>_I said I just wander around__  
><em>_With my eyes wide shut because of you__  
><em>_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

Lily parecia confusa.

- Almofadinhas ? Aluado ? De onde vocês tiraram isso ? – todos começaram a improvisar, eu já sabia da verdade, já que o Remo confiou em mim, já tinha visto ele e os garotos transformando, algumas vezes que fui conversar com Remo na Casa dos Gritos. Lily saiu de perto e Tiago e Sirius me olharam assustados.

_Let me out of this dream__  
><em>_Everywhere that I go__  
><em>_I see another memory__  
><em>_And all the places we used to know__  
><em>_They're always there to haunt me__  
><em>_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely_

- Ela sabe ? – perguntaram juntos para Lupin.  
>- Sim, de tudo.<br>- A quanto tempo ?  
>- 1 ano mais ou menos.<br>- Ah certo...  
>- Ela já nos viu transformando algumas vezes que foi na casa dos gritos ano passado.<br>- VOCÊ SABE COMO ISSO É PERIGOSO SUA ANTA ? – urrou Sirius virando para mim.  
>- Sim – respondi – do mesmo jeito que vocês dois sabiam e mesmo assim ajudaram. E Black ? Anta, É A SUA MÃE ! – completei me levantando. Eu sabia que se fosse para o dormitório das meninas ele não teria a chance de me seguir. Então saí da sala comunal.<br>_Vou para o jardim, me deitar perto do lago.  
><em>Quando terminei de descer as escadas, ouvi o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abrindo de novo, e me permiti dar um sorriso. Ele estava me seguindo. Saí correndo. Alguém corria atrás de mim. Corri mais rápido e cheguei nos jardins, corri na descida, indo em direção ao lago, mas algo me agarrou por trás e saímos rolando pelo jardim.

_You're everything that I want__  
><em>_But you don't want me_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Sei que esse ficou mais curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado do mesmo jeito ! Deixem reviews (;**_


	5. Here I am still holding on

_****_LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. **autora da idéia que eu usei** Obrigada pela dica de colocar os sonserinos para ter um pouco mais de ação, aqui está e espero que divirta-se ! Obrigada pela idéia !_**  
>Música desse capítulo : No Boundaries by Adam Lambert<br>Eu sei, eu sei, milésima música do Adam Lambert rsrs, desculpem-me, eu estou muito viciada nas músicas dele e todas estão descrevendo muito bem os capítulos (; Prometo que vou tentar variar.**_

_***IMPORTANTE***_  
><em><strong>Vai ter horas que para me referir ao James Potter (lindãaaao) eu vou dizer James outras Tiago outras Pontas outras Prongs, então esperam que entendam aushuashuhas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Saímos rolando pelo jardim. A mão dele tapava minha boca para eu não fazer nenhum tipo de barulho.<br>Quando finalmente paramos, ele estava por cima de mim.  
>Me olhava de uma forma estranha, retirou sua mão, observou meu rosto e demorou um pouco em minha boca. Talvez fosse só impressão minha. Ele não estava me olhando com olhos diferentes. Nunca olhará. Ele rolou para o lado e ficamos deitados olhando as estrelas.<br>- Sinto muito – murmurou Sirius. – fiquei preocupado.  
>- Está tudo bem. Não fiquei brava.<br>- Eu sei que não ficou.  
>- Ah é ? Sabe ? – Ele não sabia de nada<p>

_Seconds, hours, so many days __  
><em>_You know what you want __  
><em>_But how long can you wait __  
><em>_Every moment lasts forever __  
><em>_When you feel you've lost your way_

- Você queria ser perseguida. – Ele sabia de tudo, comecei a rir escandalosamente. Defeito terrível.  
>- Shhhhh...<br>- Não viaja Six.  
>- Você me chamou de Six ! – exclamou ele<br>- Prefere Black ?  
>- Não ! Assim está muito bom. – ele deu um sorriso, mas tão rapidamente seu rosto enrijeceu. - Vamos voltar. – ele disse se levantando. Esticou a mão para mim, e me puxou. Nossos rostos ficaram bem perto e ele deu o mesmo olhar que demorou na minha boca. Afastou-se e segurando minha mão, saiu andando.<br>Era a mesma sensação do 5° ano. Condutora de eletricidade.

_What if my chances were already gone __  
><em>_I started believing that I could be wrong __  
><em>_But you gave me one good reason __  
><em>_To fight and never walk away __  
><em>_So here I am still holding on_

Os mesmos sonserinos daquela noite apareceram. Eles não me deixavam em paz desde então. Aproveitaram de mim, até que eu disse basta. Mas continuavam a me atormentar.  
>- Olá Black. Sangue-ruim.<br>Sirius apertou minha mão e se posicionou na minha frente.  
>- E então Black, saindo com a sangue-ruim de novo ? Ela é muito boa heim. – disse o primeiro<br>- E você, mestiça bonitinha, quer repetir a dose ? – perguntou o segundo  
>- Como assim ? – Sirius me perguntou.<br>- Nada, deixa para lá. Vamos embora.  
>- Vocês tem sorte que ela está aqui ! – disse Sirius.<br>Passamos ao lado dos três. O terceiro que havia ficado calado bateu na minha bunda e exclamou :  
>- É só para isso que você serve.<br>Eu bati na cara dele, assim como havia feito com Sirius mais cedo, a diferença foi que Sirius não avançou em mim. Ele levantou a mão e ia se aproximando, eu o olhei com nojo mas antes de qualquer coisa Sirius já estava com sua varinha na cara dele.

_With every step you climb another mountain __  
><em>_Every breath it's harder to believe __  
><em>_You'll make it through the pain __  
><em>_Weather the hurricanes __  
><em>_To get to that one thing_

- Seu imundo, rato de esgoto, eu deveria te matar agora – disse Sirius  
>- Vamos embora – eu disse firme<br>Ele segurou minha mão, me puxou e quando estávamos longe o suficiente nos sentamos. Ele parecia estar irritado.  
>- Você está bem ?<br>- Você tem muito o que explicar bruxinha.  
>- Eu... eu... ah Sirius ! Eles tentaram aproveitar de mim depois daquela noite em que te defendi. Disseram que se você estava com uma sangue-ruim deveria ser por que sou muito boa. Eles começaram devagar, me mordendo, beijando, tentando me despir e me batendo quando eu resistia . Durou uma semana, eles me ameaçavam, mas, eu não quis que ficasse pior, fiquei com medo da outra semana e bom, contei para a professora. Eles prometeram que viriam atrás de mim.<br>- Eles não vão morena. Eu vou proteger você.

_Just when you think the road is going no where __  
><em>_Just when you almost gave up all your dreams __  
><em>_They take you by the hand and show you that you can __  
><em>_There are no boundaries_

- Você não precisa.  
>- Preciso. É tudo culpa minha, se você não tivesse que me ajudar.<br>- Não foi culpa sua ok ?  
>- Eu vou me vingar e não tente me impedir.<br>- Certo. Mas depois. Vamos para o Salão Comunal – Fomos para o salão, ele apertava minha mão durante o caminho. Não tinha mais ninguém lá.  
>Sentei-me na poltrona.<br>- Não vai subir ?  
>- Não.<br>- Por que ?  
>- Não vou conseguir dormir, não lembrando daquilo.<br>- Suba, ponha seu pijama e volte, vamos acampar aqui.  
>- Acho melhor não.<br>- Não recuse. Vou chamar os marotos tudo bem ?  
>- Ok.<p>

_You can go higher __  
><em>_You can go deeper __  
><em>_There are no boundaries __  
><em>_Above and beneath you __  
><em>_Break every rule cause there's nothing between you and your dreams  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Tá bom eu sei ficou muito curto esse capítulo e demorado ! Peço desculpas, as aulas voltaram e eu estou tendo menos tempo para digitar e postar, mas eu já estou terminando a fic no papel, e os próximos capítulos serão maiores e mais emocionantes ! Prometo !  
><strong>__**Erika Wesley Salvatore**__** : **__TANTAS PERGUNTAS ! Fiquei até confusa, primeiro de tudo, sei que seu comentário foi no capítulo 3, mas se você estiver lendo isso é por que você já leu o 4 e viu que eu esqueci de responder as reviews rsrs eu não vou responder nada, você vai ter que ler aushuash espero que goste da fic até aqui, e sim, ouça as músicas do Adam Lambert, são muito boas ! Te adorooo ! Beijos !  
><em>_**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**__** :**_ _Bom aqui está a respostas para suas perguntas, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! A Jenny tem que perdoar ele agora NE, não tem como rsrs Beijaooo  
><em>_**Sophie Malfoy**__** :**_ _Sofia ! Cada vez mais gosto de escrever essa fic e ler suas reviews kkk toda vez que penso no que esse cachorrão gostosão sexy vai fazer lembro de você e das suas reações kkk Oh Sirius *-* Ele nos mata não ? Espero que goste desse capítulo ! Mil Beijos !  
><em>_**Vira-Tempo**__** : **__Que bom que está gostando ! Significa muito para mim ! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, deixa mais para alegrar meu dia rsrs Brincadeira, beijoooooos !  
><em>_**Lys Weasley**__** :**_ Own, ele também é um dos meus favoritos, na verdade, ele é o meu favorito, e realmente acho que foi a maior maldade matar o Sirius *cry* Que bom que está gostando ! Acompanha sim ! Beijos !


	6. It's alright, It's ok

_**Rose Keryl : Cabelo longo e loiro palha, cacheados e volumosos, olhos azuis, magra, altura média, bochechas rosadas, boca média, olhos grandes e curiosos. Linda. Inteligente. Ruim em transfiguração, é da Grifinória e é apaixonada por um certo maroto.  
><strong>_

_**Janaína Crownlin : Loira platinada, magra e alta, pertence a Corvinal, extremamente invejosa e apaixonada por um certo maroto.**_

_**Esse capítulo não vai ter nenhuma música, já está bastante grande rs**_

**_Gostaria de avisar também, que a partir do próximo capítulo, não vou avisar por PM que tem coisa nova, então coloque no alerta heim rs brinks, mas acho que começa a irritar um pouco !_**

_**Queria só dizer antes, que não tenho nada contra sonserinos, adoro muuuuuuuito eles, mas na minha opinião, eles foram escolhidos para ser o lado mal, mas NEM TODO sonserino é mal. Enfim, divirtam-se.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A noite seria longa. Subi, coloquei um short e uma camisa. Desci, os marotos já tinham chegado.<br>- Então gente, tenho que contar uma coisa – disse Sirius sério.  
>Todos nós sentamos no tapete vermelho perto da lareira, dos meus lados estavam James e Remo e na minha frente, Sirius. Em alguns minutos Sirius contou toda a história, os garotos pediram detalhes e eu tentava não chorar enquanto contava.<br>James se aproximou e me abraçou, pegou uma almofada, colocou em seu colo e eu me deitei.  
>Eles planejavam a tal vingança, passaram horas combinado, parecia algo bem simples, e começariam na semana seguinte. Logo adormeci no colo do James<br>- Finalmente ela dormiu – comentou James acariciando o rosto de Jenny.  
>- É, agora vamos para o verdadeiro plano – murmurou Sirius.<p>

_***** SIRIUS'S POV ***  
><strong>_- É, agora vamos para o verdadeiro plano – murmurei. Olhei para James e Jenny. Jennifer Potter, até combinaria, mas Prongs não faria isso, ele amava muito aquela ruivinha. Eu queria estar acariciando ela. Mas por que ? Ela é minha amiga, e precisa de mim agora. É por isso. SÓ por isso.  
>Combinamos tudo e já estava amanhecendo.<br>- Começamos amanhã. – completou Lupin.  
>Dormimos muito tarde, e mesmo assim acordamos antes da Jen. Ela ainda estava no colo do Prongs, não sei como ele conseguiu deitar com ela ali.<br>- Espera, esquecemos de uma coisa. Quem vai distraí-la ? – Perguntou Moony  
>- Eu vou – respondi antes mesmo de pensar.<br>Jenny acordou, estava com o rosto amassado e o cabelo perfeitamente liso, estava bagunçado, assim como a sua franja, mas que já é normalmente bagunçada. Quero dizer, ela é assim, o cabelo liso, como está na moda, pelo menos é isso que ela diz, eu sei que o cabelo dela não é liso naturalmente, mas ela finge que é, e a sua franja, ela faz um tipo de frizz, não sei, algo que dá aquele efeito depois que você tira uma trança, para dar um toque rebelde. Chega a ser engraçado, mas extremamente sexy. Mas o que diabos estou pensando ? Por Mérlin ! Tenho que me concentrar no que importa.

_***** JENNIFER'S POV *****_

Subi e me vesti, na minha mente todos os acontecimentos giravam me deixando confusa. Pelo menos me tornei amiga do Six.  
>- Bom-dia Rose ! Bom dia Lils ! – exclamei<br>Desci as escadas na frente, portanto cheguei antes delas.  
>Sirius, James e Lupin esperavam<br>- Bom-dia ! – exclamei. Abracei James – obrigada por ser tão atencioso Prongs. Posso te chamar assim ?  
>- É claro Jenny. – ele afagou meu cabelo<br>Abracei Lupin  
>- Oh Remy ! Muito obrigada !<br>Deixei o melhor por último. Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. James e Lupin saíram de perto para cumprimentar as outras meninas que haviam chegado.  
>- Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim, não sei como agradecer !<br>- Que tal outro beijinho ? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho safado. Eu ri e dei um beijo na outra bochecha.  
>- Obrigada Six.<br>- De nada Jenny. – Ele me olhou com dúvida, mas logo deu um sorriso, provavelmente pelo fato de que eu não gritei "É JENNIFER", mas Lils gritou.  
>- É EVANS, POTTER ! EVANS !<br>- Oh ruivinha, não me provoque mais, morro de amores por ti !  
>- Então vai é morrer mesmo ! – ela disse séria.<br>- Eu já te disse do mau jeito Prongs ! – disse Sirius  
>- Ela vai ser minha ! – disse confiante – mas por enquanto vamos tomar o café, aposto que a Jennifer já está faminta.<br>- Na verdade não – corei – eu não vou, não estou com fome !  
>Nos separamos perto do Salão Principal. Me afastei e uma garota da Corvinal e cabelos platinados passou me olhando estranho.<p>

**_***JANAÍNA'S POV***_**  
>Essa garota. Não. Vadia. Por que garota não pode ser. Ela me paga ! Eu vi o jeito que ela olha para o meu Sirius, SIM ! MEU! M-E-U ! Vou tê-lo hoje custe o que custar. Quem essa garota acha que é para dar em cima dele ? Será que não percebe que ele gosta de mim ?<p>

_*****SIRIUS'S POV*****_  
>Ah ! Aula de transfiguração ! Como se eu não fosse bom o suficiente. A professora pediu trios. Eu , Moony e Prongs ficamos juntos e Jenny, Lils e Rose também. Não aguento mais ficar aqui ! Pedi licença e a professora (graças a mérlin ) me concedeu.<br>Andava pelos corredore sem saber aonde ia quando encontrei uma garota de cabelos platinados. Linda. Magra, mas sem peito ou bunda. Se ela tivesse mais curvas seria perfeita. Assim como o corpo da Jen. Perfeito. Por que estou pensando na Jennifer ? Vou falar com a garota. Ela está me encarando.  
>- Olá. Qual o seu nome ? - perguntei depositando parte da força do meu olhar. Não precisaria de muito com ela.<br>- Janaína.  
>- Não pude deixar de reparar que você não para de olhar para mim.<br>- Mas como poderia ? Você é tão...delicioso. - Virei comida agora ? Não importa . Me aproximei e a beijei sem pedir permissão. Ela correspondeu urgentemente, sabia que eu não precisava nem dizer oi para conseguir algo com ela.  
>- Jennifer - murmurei. Ela parou e me olhou com dúvida.<br>- Do que você me chamou ?  
>- De... Jennif... ah droga ! - o que foi que eu fiz ?<br>- É Janaína, amor. - disse ela me beijando. - que tal irmos para um lugar mais privado ? - ela fez uma cara de safada, eu acho, pois parecia mais desesperada. Ela estava ofegante e me puxou para uma sala vazia. Me beijava com pressa quando tirou minha camisa. Deu um gemido fraco. Por Mérlin ! Eu nem estava me esforçando para beija-la, será que eu sou tão bom assim ? Abri um pouco os olhos com tédio. Loiras ! Elas eram minhas favoritas, mas de uns tempos para cá, estou preferindo as morenas. Não sei por que.

_*****JENNIFER'S POV***  
><strong>_Murmurei o último feitiço com tédio, já tinha transformado todos os objetos. Até no último ano a professora nos dava coisas banais para fazer. Lils também tinha terminado e só faltava Rose. Ela tem uma certa dificuldade embora eu já tenha tentado ensiná-la algumas vezes.  
>Ah, será que ele vai demorar mais ? A professora vai ficar brava e ele vai peg <em><strong><span>BUUUM ! <span>**_Comecei a gritar, meu braço queimava. Quando a fumaça abaixou pude ver que haviam vários pequenos cortes nele que sangravam um pouco, não parecia nada MUITO sério mas doía muito. Rose chorava, tinha explodido o cálice que estava tentando transformar, seu rosto estava cheio de pequenos cortes e assim o braço que segurava a varinha. Graças a Mérlin, Lily não se machucou.  
>- Jennifer ! Me desculpe... eu... eu... - Rose tentava dizer algo, mas estava desesperada.<br>- Está tudo bem Rose, posso te ajudar com esse feitiço depois, ah , como meu braço queima !  
>- POTTER ! LUPIN ! Levem-nas para a enfermaria - disse a professora, que era a única calma ali.<em><strong><br>**_

_*****SIRIUS POV***  
><strong>_Ela estava com as roupas íntimas, eu não retirei nenhuma peça de roupa dela, não precisei, mas também não queria.  
>- Eu não posso - murmurei<br>- OQUE ?  
>- Desculpe. Não posso. Adeus.<p>

**_***JENNY'S POV***_**  
>- OQUE ?<br>- Vocês ouviram isso ? - perguntei  
>- Sim - todos responderam<br>- Oh Meu Mérlin, como isso dói - disse chorosa  
>- É claro, está sangrando Jenny ! - disse Remo - Vamos parar um pouco, eu tampo seu braço e depois vamos para a Madame Pomfrey.<br>- Parem vocês, eu levo a Rose - disse James  
>Resolvemos parar em uma sala que normalmente está vazia.<br>Entramos apressados, mas paramos em choque com a cena que presenciamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Então, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, o botão de review, é bem aqui embaixo ! Beijos ! Bruna !  
>Lys Weasley : <strong>Sim, é a cara deles mesmo fazer essas maldades, mas eu gosto deles bastante rs Você me pressionou mt, então tive que colocar o capítulo mais rápido kkkkk beijos !  
><strong>Sophie Malfoy : <strong>Own, o beijinho não rolou, ainda rs own o Sirius todo fofo para defender ela não ? kkk Ta aqui o próximo ! Mil Beijos, te adoro !  
><strong>LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: <strong>O Sirius não vai ser tão mal a ponto de matá-los kk mas se depois de ser vingar algo acontecer de novo, ele MATA com certeza ! Parabéns pela sua conquista ! Estou mega feliz por você ! Não demore a postar mais ! Beijão !  
><strong>Mel : <strong>O Six é muito fofo mesmo ! Obrigada pela review linda ! Beijos !**  
><strong>_


	7. I think I like you

Sirius estava no meio da sala, vestindo sua camisa, ela tampava seu rosto então ele não percebeu nossa presença, aquela loira estava sentada na mesa só de roupas íntimas, arrumando seu sutiã (colocando de novo, aposto).  
>Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, Lupin passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para fora da sala dizendo :<br>- Desculpe-nos, não queríamos atrapalhar.  
>Black tinha os olhos arregalado e o rosto branco como papel. Lupin fechou a porta.<br>- Jenny, está tudo bem ?  
>- Aham. – dei um passo mas minhas pernas logo falharam, quase caí mas Remo me segurou e me colocou no seu colo. Continuamos sem falar nada, e algum tempo depois alguém gritou :<br>- Ei ! Esperem ! – Era o Black  
>- Não pare – sussurrei<br>Black correu e logo nos alcançou  
>- JENNY ! ESTÁ TUDO BEM ? O SEU BRAÇO ! O QUE ACONTECEU ?<br>- Nada demais – respondi sem emoção. Queria ignora-lo e gritar para ele me chamar de Kurts, mas tínhamos nos tornado amigos. SÓ amigos.  
>- Moony, eu levo ela – Sirius pegou meu braço<br>- AAAi – gemi  
>- Desculpe-me ! – ele disse angustiado – Me passa ela Moony !<br>Lupin me olhou  
>- Está tudo bem. Pode me por no chão.<br>- Não, eu te carrego.  
>- Não preciso ser carregada – disse tentando ser educada . Não queria que ele me carregasse. Remo me pôs no chão, e tão logo minha pernas falharam. O que estava acontecendo comigo ? Sirius me pegou e me levantou, eu devia estar muito corada, ele estava me tocando. Eu não posso sentir isso toda vez que ele me toca ! Ficamos em silêncio e Remo logo ficou para tras.<br>- O que aconteceu ?  
>- Nada demais, uma pequena explosão. – Rose e Tiago vinham em nossa direção.<br>- Padfoot ! Temos quadribol amanhã ! Esquecemos do treino. Será hoje, aproveite a D, terminaremos antes do treino – disse Tiago dando uma piscadela.  
>Estava muito curiosa, porém fiquei calada. Ele também ficou para tras.<br>- Jenny, o que exatamente você viu ?  
>- Nada. Teve a explosão e muita fumaça.<br>- Não, quero dizer, na sala, que você me achou.  
>- Ah ! Bom, não muito, só você colocando sua camisa e ela na mesa colocando o sutiã.<br>- Eu... eu ... nós... não aconteceu nada ! Ela me beijou, e me puxou para uma sala e  
>- Não precisa se explicara para mim. Eu também não preciso de detalhes.<br>Chegamos na enfermaria e ele não disse mais nada. Tomei a poção horrorosa, e precisei de um bom tempo para todos os cortes fecharem e limpar o sangue.  
>Saímos da enfermaria. A aula acabaria em meia hora e teríamos o almoço.<br>- Jenny ?  
>- Sim ?<br>- O que acha de darmos uma volta ?  
>- Ahm, acho melhor não. – meu coração estava dilacerado. Não queria pssar nenhum segundo a mais com ele. Sirius segurou minha mão, mas eu não segurei de volta.<br>- Desculpa, mas eu não aceito não como resposta.  
>Ele me puxou para o jardim e sentamos mais uma vez na beira do lago.<br>Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.  
>Pela primeira vez ele parecia não ter o que dizer. Passaram –se mais uns segundos até que ele quebrasse o silêncio.<br>- Jenny, você está brava ?  
>- Eu deveria estar ?<br>- Você sabe, não aconteceu nada.  
>- Não, eu não sei. Mas você não tem que explicar nada para mim.<br>- Sim, eu tenho. Sabe por que ?  
>- Por que ?<br>- Por que eu acho que gosto de você. – dizendo isso eu o olhei sem piscar, e ele selou nossos lábios.

_*****LUPIN'S POV***  
><strong>_Deixei eles irem sem dizer nada. O Padfoot tem que parar de mal tratar a Jenny. Ela não merece isso, não merece mesmo !  
>Sentei-me em um banco, e fiquei ali, não queria ir para a aula, estava muito chata.<br>Depois de um tempo Prongsie e Rose chegaram.  
>O cheiro dela chegou muito antes, me deixando embriagado, o sorriso nos lábios que nunca faltava, os olhos inocentes me olhando com curiosidade.<br>- O que faz aqui Moony ? – Perguntou Prongs.  
>- Nada – respondi.<br>- Ahm, você melhorou Rose ?  
>- Sim Remo.<br>- Ahm, sem querer incomodar o casal, vocês deixaram a minha ruivinha sozinha ?  
>- Ahm.. sim. – respondi<br>- Ah, muito obrigado ! Vou ali cuidar do que é meu. – disse James  
>Nós dois rimos e ele foi para a sala.<br>Rose sentou do meu lado. A proximidade me matava, eu queria tocá-la, beijá-la, dizer o quanto eu gosto dela, e o quanto eu a acho linda. Mas ela não merece ficar com alguém que carrega essa maldição que eu carrego. Dei um suspiro.  
>- O que foi ? – ela perguntou<br>- Ahm, nada. Só pensando.  
>- Certo. Bom, se tiver algo para dizer, eu estou aqui.<br>- Obrigado, mas não vou te irritar com meus problemas bobos.  
>- Tudo bem.<br>Ficamos em silêncio. Sei que devia voltar para a sala e ela também, mas eu não podia sair dali, algo me segurava.  
>- Remo ! Eu não aguento mais ! Não posso ! Já esperei muito tempo por ti.<br>- Desculpe-me ?  
>- Eu gosto de você Sr. Lupin, será que é tão difícil assim de perceber ?<br>- Eu... eu...  
>- Eu só preciso saber se você gosta de mim também ! Diga-me, sim ou não ?<br>- Eu...  
>- Tudo bem se for não vou seguir em frente e<br>Ah ! Como ela fala quando está nervosa ! Fica tão fofa. Eu não devo mas eu quero. Eu não posso, mas eu vou.  
>Eu a beijei. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Eii ! E aí, o que acharam ? Espero que tenham gostado e deixem review !_**

**_LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: _**_Bom, se ela ia ficar magoada, sem dúvidas, mas e agora ? Ele beijou ela *-* Ah meu Mérlin, o que será que vem por aí ?  
><strong>Sophie Malfoy : <strong>Era isso que eu queria, passar uma amizade entre ela e o Prongs também, por que quem já viu só ser amiga do Moony ? Pensei que ia ficar um pouco estranho, mas nós não temos dúvidas entre o amor dele pela a ruivinha ner. asuahsuah pronto, suas respostas já estão todas aí ! E sim Sirius, eu também confirmo, você é muito bom kkk espero que tenha gostado !  
><strong>ineesg : <strong>Ownnt, que bom que está amando ! Espero que esse capítulo também tenha agradado ! Beijos !  
><em>


	8. It messed me up

_**Heey ! Bom, só queria avisar mesmo, que esse Lupin's POV que vamos ter aqui, vai ser PROVAVELMENTE, o último ! O foco não é ele ok ?  
>Música desse capítulo : Whataya want from me – Adam Lambert<strong>_

* * *

><p>No último capítulo :<p>

___**Sirius estava no meio da sala, aquela loira estava sentada na mesa só de roupas íntimas.  
>- Desculpe-nos, não queríamos atrapalhar.<br>- Jenny, está tudo bem ?**__**  
><strong>__**- Aham.  
><strong>__** - E**__**u te carrego.**__**  
><strong>__**- Não preciso ser carregada  
>- O que aconteceu ?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**- Nada demais, uma pequena explosão.**__**  
><strong>__**- Você colocando sua camisa e ela na mesa colocando o sutiã.**__**  
><strong>__**- Eu... eu ... nós... não aconteceu nada ! Ela me beijou, e me puxou para uma sala e**__**  
><strong>__**- Não precisa se explicar para mim. Eu também não preciso de detalhes.  
>- Jenny, você está brava ?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**- Eu deveria estar ?**__**  
><strong>__**- Você sabe, não aconteceu nada.**__**  
><strong>__**- Não, eu não sei. Mas você não tem que explicar nada para mim.**__**  
><strong>__**- Sim, eu tenho. Sabe por que ?**__**  
><strong>__**- Por que ?**__**  
><strong>__**- Por que eu acho que gosto de você. – dizendo isso eu o olhei sem piscar, e ele selou nossos lábios.  
><strong>__*****LUPIN'S POV***  
><strong>__**Ah ! Como ela fala quando está nervosa ! Fica tão fofa. Eu não devo mas eu quero. Eu não posso, mas eu vou.**_  
><em><strong>Eu a beijei.<strong>_**  
><strong>** Capítulo VII - ****It messed me up  
><strong>**  
>***JENNY'S POV***<br>**Foi um beijo rápido. Ele parou e me olhou com os olhos cheios de excitação. Eu não disse nem fiz nada.  
>- Eu não quero precipitar nada, nem perder sua amizade, só acho que você deveria saber.<br>- Agora eu sei – ele me olhou com dúvida  
>- Eu assustei você ?<br>A palavras começaram a fluir rapidamente da minha boca  
>- Eu não sei, em um momento você está fazendo sexo com uma loira, até ontem nós não éramos amigos, e de repente você quer fazer justiça pelo o que os sonserinos fizeram comigo, começa a me chamar de Jenny e se interessar pela minha vida e então <span>ACHA <span>que gosta de mim e me beija  
>- Eu...<br>- Você me fez esperar por dois longos anos e quando eu finalmente me conformei, você faz isso. Eu não vou participar da sua lista de novo e muito menos me machucar mais uma vez e  
>- DÁ PARA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA UM POUCO ? Eu não fiz sexo com aquela garota ! Eu juro Jenny ! Ela queria, mas eu não podia, eu pensei em ... não deixe a nossa amizade acabar Jen ! Foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu ! Por favor !<br>- Eu não vou deixar. Mas eu não sei se isso vai dar certo. – Ele pegou na minha mão, e me olhou. Não sei o que ele viu ali, que o fez entender que eu realmente não podia dar uma chance para isso.

_Hey, slow it down__  
><em>_What do you want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<em>_  
><em>_What do you want from me_

- Mas você não pode. Eu entendi. Vamos almoçar ?  
>Almoçamos com os outros e conversamos normalmente. Eu estava constrangida, mas tentei não mostrar.<p>

_*****LUPIN'S POV***  
><strong>_Eu poderia passar horas tentando descrever a sensação. Era maravilhosa ! Rose. Tão cheirosa, delicada, pele macia, lábios macios, linda. Tão Rose.  
>Parei de beijá-la e a olhei. Passei minha mão em seu rosto.<br>- Finalmente – ela sussurrou. Me beijou uma vez, duas, três.  
>- Rose, você quer namorar comigo ? – perguntei de repente. – Eu sei que não é assim que as coisas funcionam, não é de uma hora para a outra, mas eu realmente gosto de você e acho que pod – não pude completar minha frase, pois meus lábios já estavam ocupados com outra coisa, que eu acreditei ser um sim.<br>Convidei-a para almoçar e assim seguimos nosso caminho, abraçados.

_*****JENNY'S POV***  
><strong>_Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Quer dizer, poderia, se não fosse por aquela cena que insistia em repetir na minha cabeça. Eu. Sirius. Lago. Beijo. Mas enfim, o motivo, era o mais novo casal de Hogwarts ! Remo e Rose ! Ele por acaso estava sentado do meu lado e me abraçava.  
>- Finalmente ! – eu disse rindo.<br>- Eu sei ! Obrigada minha linda !  
>- Pelo que ? Eu nem estava lá na hora !<br>- Por ser minha amiga, me ajudar, você sabe, suas conversar servem para muitas coisas quando você não está falando do Padfoot, ou de comida, ou de moda, ou cantando – ele disse rindo. Dei um tapa fraco no seu braço.  
>- Bom, não quero que me leve a mal, mas por que está me abraçando ? Vai abraçar sua namorada. – disse fingindo mal-humor.<br>Todos os alunos levantaram e começaram a rir muito. Quando eu digo muito, é realmente muito. Eu que sou mais lerda, demorei um pouco, mas logo levantei e me virei para a mesa da sonserina. Aqueles 3 projetos de comensais, tinham os rostos com uma tonalidade estranha de verde, enquanto várias, espinhas cresciam em cada, suas roupas estavam invisíveis, e o motivo da tonalidade estranha, logo descobrimos, eles começaram a vomitar lesmas, eu não agüentei e tive que rir, não sou de rir com maldades, mas esses mereceram , e maldade eu garanto que não foi.  
><em><br>__There might have been a time__  
><em>_I would give myself away__  
><em>_(Ooh) Once upon a time__  
><em>_I didn't give a damn__  
><em>_But now here we are__  
><em>_So what do you want from me_

Alguém passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e sussurrou  
>- É só o começo – era Sirius, com a voz rouca de sempre, deixando em pé todos os pêlos do meu pescoço e braço. Mesmo rindo, me soltei delicadamente dos braços dele. Depois de um tempo, eles já haviam corrido para a Madame Pomfrey, e todos estavam calmos, com alguns comentários e risadas surgindo as vezes. Agradeci os marotos, e depois reclamei um pouco por serem tão exagerados, eles misturaram umas 50 poções para criar tal efeito nos sonserinos.<br>O resto do dia passou rápido e eu me senti vingada.  
>No dia seguinte os ratos apareceram com olheiras, aspecto cansado e um deles com olho roxo.<br>Eles aproximaram de mim.  
>- Jennifer. – sussurou o primeiro. Todos olhavam e eu corei fortemente.<br>- É Kurts – disse Sirius levantando.  
>- Ahm... Kurts.<br>- Sim ? – perguntei sem olha-los  
>- Nós sentimos muito.<br>- Nesse caso, está tudo bem. Agora, saiam de perto de mim.  
>- E mantenham distância – completou Tiago.<br>- Obrigada pessoal – disse abraçando Remy  
>- O pessoal dela é so o Moony – comentou Tiago.<br>- Own, venha cá Prongs ! Muito obrigada seu cervo lindão ! – me curvei sobre a mesa, e plantei um beijo na bochecha do mesmo.

_Just don't give up__  
><em>_I'm workin' it out__  
><em>_Please don't give in__  
><em>_I won't let you down_

- E você ! – disse sentando e olhando para Sirius que estava do meu lado – aposto que aquele olho roxo, foi coisa sua !  
>- Como adivinhou ?<br>- Palpite ! – sorri – obrigada seu cachorro bonitão ! – abracei ele.  
>O resto da semana passou realmente muito rápido. Era sábado 10 horas da manhã. Desci para o Salão Comunal e fiquei lendo um tempo, até que Sirius me deu um susto.<br>- Bom dia morena ! – ele disse com a voz sedutora.  
>- Ahm... Bom dia Six.<br>- Jenny... eu estava pensando... gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade ?  
>- Ahm... claro ! Vamos esperar os outros acordarem.<br>- Não, eu digo, só comigo !

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe__  
><em>_Just keep coming around__  
><em>_Hey, what do you want from me_

- Ah Six. Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia !  
>- Ah, vamos lá Jen ! Você sabe que eu não aceito não como resposta.<br>- Sirius eu...  
>- Como amigos Jennifer ! Como você é convencida ! Vamos só comer uns doces e tomar uma cerveja amanteigada !<br>- Tudo bem então.  
>- Perfeito ! Vamos ! – ele fez menção de segurar minha mão, mas desistiu.<p>

_Just don't give up__  
><em>_I'm workin' it out__  
><em>_Please don't give in__  
><em>_I won't let you down__  
><em>_It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>NA : Espero que tenham gostado ! Deixa review ok ?  
><strong>Sophie Malfoy : <strong>Bom, infelizmente a Jenny ainda não se deixou levar, mas é claro, que depois de tudo, ela não confia muito ! Mas o Six, não importou muito, para você ver o tanto que ele confia em si mesmo ! Obrigada pela review ! Beijos  
><strong>LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullen : <strong>Aí está ! Matou a curiosidade ? Obrigada por deixar review ! É muito importante para mim ! Beijos com gostinho de varinha de alcaçuz !  
><strong>ineesg : <strong>Ei, esse saiu ainda mais rápido para você, que só pode ler hoje não ? Espero que também tenha gostado,e siga seu sonho ! Escreva muito ! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e reviews ! Muitos Beijos !_


	9. Right on the limit

**_Heey Guys *-* Bom, esse capítulo é o menor de todos, mas o próximo vai ser o maior de todos lol  
>Eu realmente espero que gostem !<br>Música : The Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga  
>É o seguinte, a música não tem muito a ver com o capítulo não, mas descreve exatamente o que vem por aí !<em>**

* * *

><p>Fomos para Hogsmeade. Chegamos lá e andamos até Dedosdemel.<br>- Precisamos de muitas varinhas de alcaçuz – ele disse  
>- Para que ?<br>- Surpresa – disse dando um sorriso maroto.  
>Sirius comprou muitos doces, muitos mesmo. Principalmente varinhas de alcaçuz.<br>- Você quer tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ?  
>- Claro ! Vamos lá – respondi<br>Ficamos em Hogsmeade umas 2 horas, conversando, tomando cerveja e comendo.  
>- Vamos embora ? – perguntei<p>

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby<br>But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight  
>I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
>Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight<em>

- Claro. – ele levantou, estendeu a mão e eu um pouco nervosa aceitei.  
>Chegamos no castelo por volta das 14 horas, ele carregou todas as sacolas. Meu corpo inteiro formigava. Algum tempo atrás eu daria de tudo para esse passeio, mas agora, estou com medo. Por que ele está brincando assim comigo ?<br>O resto da tarde foi tranquila. Nos divertimos muito e eu copiei os deveres da Lily. Eu sei. Não é certo, ela mesma me disse isso bla bla bla. Agora são 20 horas. Todos já desceram para jantar, menos eu. Estou faminta !

_It's hot to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<em>

**_***SIRIUS'S POV***_**  
>Estou nervoso. O que esla está fazendo ? Por que tanta demora ? Logo ela que é a mais faminta tinha que descer por último hoje ?<br>Aí está ela... o que eu tinha que falar mesmo ? Tão linda. A pele quase transparente de tão branca, o contraste com seus longos cabelos negros ( e algumas partes douradas ), os olhos grandes, escuros, que raramente demonstram emoção ou interesse. E a boca, grande, atraente e macia. Ah, como eu quero toca-la e sentir seus lábios quentes nos meus, mas dessa vez com amor e carinho e não desejo e urgência.  
><em><br>__Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>Alright, alright<em>

**_***JENNIFER'S POV***_**  
>Desci as escadas e vi Sirius no pé da escada. Meu coração gelou, mas eu continuei a descer.<br>- Olá ! – eu disse, ele não respondeu e ficou me olhando com atenção, como se me examinasse. O chamei várias vezes, e quando ia desistir ele me respondeu.  
>- Olá Jennifer.<br>- Ah ! Finalmente seu lerdo ! Estou te chamando já faz tempo !  
>- Desculpe esse lerdo, e venha jantar comigo.<br>- Ahn... claro ? – respondi incerta. Fui andando na direção do Salão Principal, mas em certo ponto ele segurou minha mão. Ah, isso é errado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo !  
>- Por aqui – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Fiquei toda arrepiada, e ele pode ver. Deu um sorriso e olhou para mim. Tentei negar, mas ele insistiu.<p>

_Put on your shades  
>'Cause I'll be dancing in the flames<br>Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
>It isn't a hell if everybody knows my name tonight<br>Alright, alright_

- Venha comigo – sussurrou de novo. NÃO ! Eu tenho que resistir ! – por favor ?  
>- Tudo bem – deixei ele me guiar para onde quer que fosse.<br>Ele segurava minha mão e fazia pequenos círculos nela com seu dedo, as vezes me olhava e sorria.  
>- É aqui – ele disse depois de um longo tempo.<br>- Aonde ? – perguntei, estávamos no meio do nada.  
>- É uma sala que desaparece – ele disse simplesmente com a voz rouca.<br>- A Sala Precisa ! O Remo me contou sobre ela ! – Sirius andava de um lado para o outro – ela aparece do jeito e quando precisamos ! – exclamei. E de repente ela estava lá. Ele abriu as portas e fez um pequeno gesto para eu entrar. Estava linda ! Um lugar aconchegante, a luz das velas, flores na parede, um enorme colchão no chão com muitas almofadas em cima, um telão (?) todos os doces que ele comprou em bacias espalhadas, uma caixa de isopor (?), uma bacia com pipoca e um barril (?).

_It's hot to feel the rush  
>To push the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<em>

- Ah ! O que é tudo isso ?  
>- Não gostou ?<br>- Sim ! Eu amei ! Mas para que tudo isso ?  
>- Para o nosso jantar, claro !<br>- Ahm... eu...  
>- De nada Jenny !<br>Me puxou para o colchão, sentamos, e ele disse:  
>- Eu arrumei uns filmes trouxas, achei que você ia gostar. Tem um tal de... – ele disse o nome dos filmes. Pareciam todos bons e eu escolhi um de romance.<br>- Você quer me ver chorando Jenny ? – ele perguntou divertido  
>- RÁ ! Como se você fosse chorar por um filme !<br>- Esqueça os filmes então ! – ele disse sorrindo – vamos comer – completou .  
>Ele ligou o som e começamos a comer pipoca e doce e pipoca com doce, dançávamos como nunca e eu estava me divertindo muito ! Retirei os sapatos quando meus pés começaram a doer e retirei a meia-calça quando senti calor. Ele estava descalço e exibia um grande sorriso.<p>

_I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Eu realmente sinto muito por ser um capítulo tãaaao pequeno, mas ele é importante para o que vem aí, por que eu posso dizer, que esses dois vão ter uma noite e tanto !**_

_**ineesg : **Eu fico rindo igual boba para o computador também ! lol ! Que bom mesmo que gostou , se ficou arrepiada, era isso que eu queria causar ! Mil Beijos !  
><strong>LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. : <strong>Fofa, gostei muitissimo da sua sugestão, eu pensei bastante se iria colocar nesse capítulo, mas eu deixei mais para frente, já está escrito a um tempão, então resolvi deixar do jeito que estava ! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! Beijos !  
><strong>Sophie Malfoy : <strong>Que bom que gostou do último capítulo Sofia ! E bom, eles fizeram realmente bem em pedir desculpas, não foi mais do que obrigação ner... e sim, como dizer não para aquele cachorrinho gostosão ? Beijão !_


	10. The way you loved me

***SIRIUS POV***

Estavamos ali, dancando juntos e comendo juntos. Mas ela, Jennifer, a dona dos meus pensamentos ainda nao era minha.

Eu a queria mais que tudo e faria qualquer coisa para consegui - la. Abracei - a ainda no ritmo animado, a sensação foi maravilhosa. Eu queria mais e mais. O toque dela era avassalador e suficiente, mas meu desejo era enorme!

- Estou tão cansada! - ela disse. De um certo modo foi bom pois eu sentia que estava quase perdendo o controle.  
>- Vamos descansar um pouco entao! Voce quer sorvete?<p>

- Quero! Sorvete de que? - para voce entender meus sentimentos deixe - me descreve - la nesse momento : Jennifer estava com o cabelo desarrumado e estava extremamente corada, mostrava suas pernas pois so usava a saia a blusa e a gravata sendo que essa ultima estava frouxa. Essa era a imagem da perfeição e da minha perdição. Jennifer Kurts. Jennifer Kurts Black. Eu precisava dela e queria transforma - la na mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Açaí - respondi  
>- Sério ?<br>- Sim, deu um pouco de trabalho para conseguir, mas ...  
>- Essa é a segunda.<br>- Desculpe-me ?  
>- A segunda frase que você começa e não termina. - Só podia ser ela para perceber isso. Dei um sorriso amarelo e entreguei-lhe o sorvete, assisti-a até terminar sem dizer uma palavra. Ela já estava levemente corada com a intensidade do meu olhar, quando eu desviei minha atenção para o pote vazio na sua mão.<br>- Mais ?  
>- Não. Obrigada - lançou-me um sorriso torto perfeito que amoleceu meus ossos. O que estava acontecendo comigo ? Agindo como uma garotinha e tendo essas reações quando ela me olha, sendo eu quem deveria causar isso nela.<p>

Jennifer deitou e colocou sua mão sobre a barriga , deitei-me ao lado dela, na mesma posição.

- Eu não como mais nada o resto da vida ! - ela disse.

Resolvi provocá-la e peguei uma varinha de alcaçuz,rocei-a levemente nos seus lábios  
>- Aceita ? - perguntei brincalhão, ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e eu comi o doce olhando-a nos olhos, enquanto ela fazia uma careta de indignação.<br>- Muito obrigada!

Sentei-me, peguei outra varinha e inclinando na direção dela, passei o doce em sua boca. Ela estava linda, corada, o rosto um pouco brilhante de suor, o cabelo levemente bagunçado e em todas as direções. Enquanto a observava, ela aproveitou o meu momento de distração e mordeu o doce, morrendo de rir. Engoliu e sorriu travessa. Eu não pude aguentar. Inclinei-me na sua direção, enquanto seus olhos arregalavam em compreensão, antes que ela falasse algo, eu a beijei. Do mesmo jeito que havia feito da última fez, calma e rapidamente. Afastei-me um pouco para olha-la, mas ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Não. repita. isso. - disse com a voz fraca. Mas como era teimosa ! Eu precisava dela e ela de mim, por que ela não se deixava levar ? Eu queria beija-la de novo, nem que fosse pela última vez. Eu precisava ver seus olhos, para entender o que ela estava sentindo, para tentar adivinhar o que estava pensando, mas ela ainda os mantinha fechados. Não me importei com seu pedido e mais uma vez pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. Não era um beijo de verdade, quero dizer, um beijo que estou acostumado, era só um selinho, mas só com aquele toque eu sentia leves tremores. Ela não fez nada. Permaneceu imóvel, me esperando terminar. Assim que me separei dela, abriu os olhos, me empurrou levemente, levantou-se e foi em direção as suas coisas. Corri até ela e passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura.

- Fique - pedi.  
>- Por que eu deveria atender seu pedido, se você não atendeu o meu ?<br>- Me desculpa Jennifer. Eu não consegui ver você ali, tão linda, corada, atrapalhada, tentadora, perfeita e não te beijar de novo. Todas as células do meu corpo me diziam para fazer o que você disse, mas meu coração queria te sentir mais uma vez, queria te-la nos meus braços, queria sentir seu cheiro, queria você sendo completamente minha.

_*****JAMES'S POV*****_

Lily e Rose estavam perdendo a cabeça. Sirius e Jennifer não apareceram no jantar e eram 22:30. Elas estavam cansadas, mas insistiram em esperar, eu e Moony tentamos avisa-las que seria em vão, mas você sabe como são as mulheres. Eu e ele sabíamos o que estava acontecendo e ficamos em um canto conversando, depois que consegui separa-lo da Rose.

- Torço para que dê tudo certo. Espero que o Almofadinhas goste da Jenny de verdade, ou eu não ajudaria com o sorvete e com a cerveja. - disse Remo.  
>- Eu também torço, mas entre nós Moony, ele já fez muitas coisas que não devia ter feito, a Jenny é uma ótima garota e não vai se deixar levar tão facilmente.<br>- É verdade.  
>- Você acha que ela o perdoa ? - perguntei<br>- Eu não sei.  
>- Bom, tomando o exemplo do Six e o seu eu vou resolver minha vida com a ruivinha.<p>

Levantei-me e corajosamente dirigi-me para meu lírio. Ela estava magnífica. Como se fosse necessário dizer, ela sempre está magnífica.

- Lily, meu lírio, será que poderíamos conversar ?  
>- É Evans, Potter. E já estamos conversando !<br>- A sós, eu quero dizer.  
>- O que não pode ser dito em frente dos meus amigos ?<br>MUITA COISA !  
>- Ahm... é sobre o dever de... - eu consigo, é só pensar em qualquer matéria ! - ahm... é... trans... história da magia !<br>- Tenho certeza que o Remo pode te ajudar !  
>- Ah, vamos lá ruivinha ! Prometo que não vou tomar muito do seu tempo.<br>- Está bem ! Só não demore.

Saímos da sala comunal e eu a convidei para ir ao jardim. Ela concordou, afinal era uma linda noite. Sentamo-nos debaixo de uma árvore bem grande.

- Ande logo Potter, minha ronda começa em meia hora, e assim a sua.  
>- Ruiva... - comecei<br>- É Evans, quantas vezes terei que te dizer ?  
>- Se significa tanto para você, te chamarei de Evans, mas para mim é só um nome que futuramente será seguido por Potter, pois eu te amo minha ruivinha, você é a garota mais linda dessa escola, dessa cidade, desse país, desse mundo, a mais deslumbrante e ruiva, a única que eu já amei e a única que eu amarei, eu daria de tudo para ter pelo menos 5 minutos de conversa civilizada com você, para ter uma amizade com você. Eu quero muito mais que amizade, mas se é isso mesmo que você quer eu não importarei, pois só quero passar um tempo junto de você, se for a vida toda melhor ainda, mas eu espero o tempo que tiver que esperar. Então sim, eu vou te chamar de Evans daqui para frente, se isso significar que você vai me dar uma chance.<p>

Lilían corou levemente, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- E então ? O que me diz ? Me dará uma chance para mostra-la que sou muitissimo legal, excepcionalmente engraçado, maravilhoso e inteligente ?

Ela riu abertamente.

- Sim Potter. Te darei essa chance, mas se você estragar tudo, não terá outra ! - ela se levantou, e eu também. Começou a andar em direção ao castelo, mas eu segurei seu braço e a virei para mim. Abracei-a carinhosamente. e depositei um beijo logo abaixo de sua orelha, sentindo-a estremecer levemente, soltei uma risadinha baixa e a senti corresponder o abraço.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Olá pessoas lindas ! Tudo bem com vocês ? Espero que sim. Bom, eu me lembro de ter dito que esse capítulo ficaria grande, mas nem ficou tão grande quanto eu achei que ficaria ! Confesso que a parte que eu mais gostei foi a do James com a Lily e que com certeza terei que escrever uma fic dos dois ! Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado ! Eu tenho uma novidade para vocês, agora eu vou poder atualizar a fic mais frequentemente (assim espero), ontem dia 02.09.2011, foi meu aniversário de 15 anos, eu ganhei dois presentões da minha família : um tablet, do meu pai e da minha mão e um notebook, do meu avô, avó e tio ! Ou seja eu vou poder atualizar sempre ! Mil Beijos para vocês ! Espero a review, o botão taí embaixo, não custa nada !_**

**_Sophie Malfoy : Espero ter atualizado rápido o suficiente e espero que tenha gostado ! Beijooooooooos !_**  
><strong><em>Erika Wesley Salvatore : Minha amigoona ! Então fiquei muitooo feliz pelas reviews que você já deixou, você está atrasadona, mas mesmo assim vou responder por aqui mesmo suas reviews, fico muitissimo feliz que tenha gostado dos capítulos 4 e 5, e que esteja achando a fic emocionante, mas nesses últimos capítulo eu senti que tinha dado uma esfriada, mas agora estou voltando a gostar dela.É pois é, todo mundo achou que eles fossem se beijar no 5, até eu ! lol ! Ah, ouça sim, eu acho todas lindas ! Espero que goste do que vem por aí ! UM BEIJO ENORME PARA VOCÊ ! E muito obrigada pela mensagem maravilhosa de aniversário ! Significou muito para mim !<em>**


	11. It must be heaven

**Músicas : Impossible by Anberlin**

**Superhuman touch by Athlete**

*****JENNIFER'S POV*****

Eu não sabia o que dizer ! O que fazer ? Eu o amo mais que tudo, mas e se essas palavras não forem verdadeiras ?  
>Virei para ele e sorri.<p>

- Tudo bem, dessa vez passa. - a música ainda tocava, mas agora era lenta.  
>- Venha - ele disse me puxando<br>Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele permaneceu com os braços na minha cintura. Balançamos lentamente, seguindo o ritmo.

_You make my teeth clench,_

_And my hands shake,_

_Do you ever see what you do to me?_

_You're wearing me out (Wearing me out)_

_Just wearing me out (Wearing me out)_

_But I'm wearing you down... _

Ele me olhava mas eu tentava me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Estávamos ali dançado. Eu o desejava mais que tudo, queria beija-lo, abraça-lo e ser dele. Mas... mas o que ? Nós estamos aqui, é só uma noite, é mais do que eu poderia pedir, uma noite com a atenção dele voltada toda para mim. Eu sei que tudo vai voltar ao normal, ele nao vai resistir as outras garotas, mas eu sou forte, posso pagar o preço.

_You're impossible,_

_To love or leave, _

_So impossible to win or please._

Ele continuava a me olhar atentamente, como se tentasse memorizar cada detalhe do meu rosto. Eu não precisei observa-lo,já o conhecia. Queria acariciar-lhe a face, beijar-lhe a boca. Me aproximei, olhando nos olhos do mesmo, e encostei meus lábios nos seus, desci minhas mãos para a cintura dele, e ele subiu as suas, uma para meu rosto e a outra para minha nuca, me trazendo levemente para mais perto, contornou meus lábios com a sua língua, e desceu a mão seguindo o contorno do meu corpo, parando na cintura e me puxando mais perto ainda.

_Take what you want from me, it means nothing now,_

_Take everything from me, it means nothing now,_

_Not so easy to forgive, harder to forget_

_Take what you want..._

_***** SIRIUS'S POV*****_

Eu não podia acreditar. Ela ia me beijar. Não, não podia ser ! Ela não... ela vai ! Fechei meus olhos e experimentei a sensação de ser beijado por ela. É claro que para mim, um simples beijo não era suficiente. Contornei-lhe os lábios macios e doces com a língua, desci minha mão até a cintura da mesma, sentindo cada pelo da sua nuca eriçar.

Ela estava se afastando ! Não ! Cedo demais... ela me olhou sem afastar muito. A sensação de tê-la nos braços era maravilhosa, respirei fundo, o seu cheiro era ótimo.

-Você tem permissão para me beijar essa noite.

_I make you lips wet,_

_And your bones quake,_

_Try to think through what I can do to you._

_It's wearing me thin _

Não pude deixar de notar o "essa noite", mas resolvi pensar nisso depois. Beijei-a e novamente contornei-lhe a boca, dessa vez recebi permissão da mesma, eu passei de novo o braço em volta da sua cintura, acabei com a pequena ditância entre nós. Ela abriu a boca e nossas línguas se entrelaçaram cuidadosa e lentamente, era um jeito de me redimir, quis passar todo o cuidado e carinho no beijo, quis fazê-la esquecer do nosso primeiro beijo, no qual eu fui um idiota. Ela, que era normalmente tão independente, forte, e autosuficiente, de repente pareceu tão frágil nos meus braços. Parei de beija-la e a abracei.

- Você é linda - sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo mais uma vez ela ficando arrepiada, afastei-me e vi que estava levemente corada.  
>- Adorável - eu disse passando minha mão nas costas da mesma.<br>- Eu estou exausta - ela disse. Puxei-a e nos deitamos no colchão em cima de muitas almofadas.  
>- Você não sabe a quanto tempo queria abraçá-la assim - ela sorriu<p>

_I know you feel the same way_

_Say, say_

_Say you feel the same way_

Ela subitamente mudou de posição. Ficou de lado, virada para mim, eu logo fiz o mesmo. Os nossos rostos estavam perigosamente perto. Coloquei minha mão em cima do seu quadril.  
>Ela então fez o inesperado, passou a perna em cima das minhas. Como consegue ser tão sexy e sedutora ao mesmo tempo que é doce e inocente?<p>

_Your fingertips are like a superhuman touch_

_Can't get enough of this electric love_

_Burnin the sun with just a wave of your hand_

_Sparks flying out in every direction_

_There's more of this to come_

_I think it must be heaven_

_Burnin the sun with just a wave of your hand_

- Se importa ? - perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.  
>Segurei sua perna na altura do joelho, e subi a mão até a barra da sua saia, enquanto isso a beijei, sentindo-a arrepiar ( o que só aumentou meu desejo )<p>

- Ah... isso é bom - ela murmurou

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : E então o que acharam ? Reviews ? Beijoooos !**_

_**Sophie Malfoy : **Obrigadaa pelo parabens ! Não tem problema nenhum que foi um poquinho atrasado fofa ! Ah, eu imagino nesse capitulo, como voce deve ter se colocado no lugar dela lol Ah, esse cervão é muito modesto não ? Amo muito ele *-* Obrigada pela review Sofia ! Muitos Beijos ! _

**_LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. : _**_Que bom que está gostando ! Obrigada pela review !_

**_Erika Wesley Salvatore : _**_Bom amiga, vamos por partes aqui !  
>Cap 6 : Que bom que gostou e achou bem escrito ! Ah, eu também acho muito legal saber como são as aulas, mas essa parte custou 1 milenio para sair, por que eu sou muitissimo sem criatividade! Amo quando ele chama a Janaína de Jennifer ! Eu quis colocar os nomes das duas bem parecidos, so para "parecer" que foi um mal-entendido !<br>Cap 7 : Nossa, deve ter sido muito ruim e constrangedor para a Jenny, ver aquilo não ? Eu acho o Remy um fofo, é por isso que ele é melhor amigo dela, para ajuda-la quando o Sirius extrapola ( quase sempre ) Achei muuito especial a parte que ele diz que gosta dela e a beija ! Ela ficou brava, mas eu entendo por que ele disse que acha, ele nao consegue se expressar, e nunca sentiu isso antes :/  
>Cap 8 : Ah, eu também estou muito ansiosa para ele se declarar para ela ! Muitissimo ansiosa ! Achei muito fofaa a parte do Remy com a Rose, linda, direta e pronto ! Eu sou fascinada por Hogsmeade, não sei pq ! lol !<br>__Cap 9 : Para mim, o melhor de tudo realmente foi escrever o POV do Sirius, tanto que agora tem um monte ! É muito bom mostrar as emoções dele ! Que bom que achou o capítulo ótimo apesar de pequeno !  
>Cap 10 : Hmm... vamos ver se ele está mesmo caidinho pela Jenny ! Então somos 2 que vamos pular de alegria quando esses dois cabeças duras começarem a namorar ! Com certeza vou eacrever uma long fic do James e a Lily, fiquei com uma sensação muito boa ao escrever dos dois ! Espero não ter te decepcionado com esse capítulo e muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas ! Beijoos !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em> *** DEDICATÓRIA ***<em>**

Aléxia, essa distância me mata ! Obrigada por tudo, minha linda, obrigada por ter vindo ao meu aniversário, obrigada por ter gastado seu dinheiro com isso, obrigada pelo presente lindo, obrigada por me aguentar, ir comigo tomar sorvete, ir comigo ao mcdonalds, vir lanchar aqui em casa. Nós estamos distantes, mas saiba que eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, você está no meu coração, e mesmo longe eu sinto como se você estivesse aqui do meu lado, mesmo agora, quando eu visto uma roupa nova, quando eu como chocolate, mcdonalds, visto uma calcinha tipo cueca, quando eu uso perfume, ou até vejo brinquedos de criança, imagina só uma garota de 17 anos brincando nessas coisas ! Você é linda e especial ! Você é a melhor prima do mundo ! E eu sinto muito a tua falta ! Cada vez que você vem você tira um pedaço do meu coração por que eu sempre tenho que te ver partir, e eu sempre choro, mas eu prefiro ficar com o coração despedaçado e passar uns momentos com você do que ter o coração inteiro e não te ver ! Obrigada por meu ouvir, por guardar meus segredos e dividir os seus comigo ! Enfim, obrigada por ser você. Eu não acho que você va ler isso, mas eu senti a maior vontade de dedicar esse capítulo a você ! Ou melhor, a fic inteira ! Te amo minha priminha linda e cheirosa s2


	12. Nothing stays the same

**_Música : In my veins by Andrew Belle_**

* * *

><p>- Você é muito safada, Jennifer !<br>- Não eu não sou ! - ela disse rindo - eu só te dei permissão essa noite.

Eu, obviamente já sabia que ela ainda não acreditava em mim e achava que seria só uma noite, mas são será, eu vou fazer muitas outras como essa.

- Então é melhor é eu aproveitar, não ?  
>- Suponho que sim - ela disse. Retirei a perna da minha grifinória de cima de mim delicadamente. Coloquei-a deitada de barriga para cima e a beijei. Ela me puxou para mais perto e eu coloquei uma perna de cada lado dela, ficando por cima. Beijei-a um pouco mais urgente passando a mão pelas pernas da mesma ultrapassando um pouco a linha da saia. Ela tinha as mãos nas minhas costas, mas não as movia, em claro sinal, de que não passariamos do limite. Beijei-lhe e mordi o lóbulo da orelha, senti suas mãos exercerem uma leve pressão e me enchi de satisfação; ela estava gostando. Beijei-lhe o pescoço e passei as mãos nas laterais do seu corpo. Peguei-lhe as mãos,beijei cada uma e coloquei-as do lado do seu corpo. Peguei a barra da sua blusa e puxei-a até sentir o início do seu sutiã, beijei e mordi sua barriga. Ela tinha deixado escapar alguns gemidos abafados, eu podia ver a concentração na sua face, eu ia dizer para ela se deixar levar, mas como sempre, ela foi mais rápida.<p>

- SIRIUS...BLACK...PARE -soltou outro gemido com a mordida que eu dei - POR...FAVOR ! - suplicou.

_Nothing goes as planned  
>Everything will break<br>People say goodbye  
>In their own special way<em>

Abaixei sua blusa, beijei seu pescoço e depois sua boca.

- Só estava aproveitando a noite. - Eu disse. Ela riu.  
>- Por que você leva tudo para o lado sexual ?<br>- Rá. Eu posso fazer coisas sem levar para o lado sexual.  
>- Prove.<p>

Beijei-a ternamente fazendo carinho no seu rosto. Rolei, colocando-a em cima, tirei minha língua da sua boca, e fiquei com os lábios colados ons dela por um tempo. Separamo-nos.

- Esse lugar não é prova suficiente ? Eu consigo ser romântico !

Ela riu.

- Tem até filmes Jennifer !

Ela caiu do meu lado.

_All that you rely on  
>And all that you can fake<br>Will leave you in the morning  
>Come find you in the day<em>

- Vamos ver então ! - disse sorridente. Coloquei qualquer filme e ficamos assistindo abraçados. Dava beijos em sua cabeça casualmente e logo adormecemos.

Acordei por volta das 10 horas. Jenny estava acordada e vestia sua meia-calça. Levantei-me sem fazer barulho, ela estava de costas indo pegar seu sapato. Abracei-a.

- Bom dia ! - Sussurrei depois de lhe dar um beijo no pescoço.

- Dia ! - ela disse. Virei-a para mim e beijei-lhe a boca, puxando-a de volta para o colchão. Ela permitiu outro selinho mas quando eu ia aprofundar o beijo ela me parou.

- A noite já acabou - disse  
>- Você realmente acha que foi só uma noite ?<br>- Hmmm... deixe-me ver. - ela ajoelhou na minha frente e me olhou atentamente - eu te amo Sirius Black.  
>Puxei-a para um beijo mas ela me afastou.<br>- Você me ama, Sirius Black ?

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
>Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth<br>Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found  
>Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out<em>

***JENNY'S POV***

- Eu...eu...Jennifer eu... - ele parecia muito nervoso. Eu estava devastada. Noite perfeita. Beijos perfeitos. Garoto perfeito. Que não me ama.  
>- Vê ? Eu realmente acho - dei-lhe um beijo no rosto, levantei-me, calcei os sapatos, coloquei a capa e fui até a porta.- Até mais tarde - eu disse sorrindo.<p>

Andei lentamente até o Salão Principal. A sensação de estar sendo espiada me seguia. "Deve ser só o Sirius" eu tentava me convencer. Mas assim que sentei em minha mesa, esqueci completamente.

- Bom dia ! - eu disse obtendo respostas de todos e uma ruiva que conversava animadamente com um certo Tiago. Comecei a tomar meu café silenciosamente, tentando não me concentrar no formigamento que tomava conta do meu estômago. Fome ? Nenhuma.  
>- Padfoot ! - exclamou Tiago alguns minutos mais tarde - Onde você estava, seu cachorro ? Estamos te esperando para ir a Hogsmeade !<br>- Ah, vamos então seu veado preguiçoso ! - Todos se levantaram menos eu. Subi um pouco depois para o Salão Comunal.

Sentei-me na cadeira em frente a lareira e logo adormeci.

Acordei assustada, alguém me chamava. Era Sirius.

- Quantas horas são ? - Não era possível que eu tinha dormido tanto tempo !  
>- Tem uns 15 minutos desde a última vez que nos vimos !<br>- Ah, você não vai a Hogsmeade ?  
>- Sim, eu só vim te buscar, disse para o pessoal ir na frente.<br>- Bom, eu agradeço, mas não vou.  
>- Por que não ?<br>- Eu estou um pouco...cansada. - menti, torcendo para ele acreditar.

_Everything is dark  
>It's more then you can take<br>But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
>Shining<br>Shining down on your face_

Sirius rapidamente me pegou pelos braços, me levantou, sentou no meu lugar, e me puxou para o seu colo. A sua presença me deixava embriagada, ele me embalou e eu pude sentir seu cheiro embora fraco. Ele pressionou seus lábios no meu ombro, eu arrepiei com o toque e ele percebeu.

- Não dormiu bem noite passada ? - perguntou com um sorriso travesso e chegando perigosamente perto da minha boca. Eu... MÉRLIN ! O QUE FAZER ? A coisa mais estúpida que vier na minha cabeça, claro ! Levantei-me sem dizer nada e fui para o meu dormitório.

Passaram-se mais uma semana e logo era sexta a noite. Evitei o máximo de proximidade e contato com ele, se me aproximasse, minhas feridas iam abrir, e isso, eu não poderia aguentar.

Estávamos no jantar, quero dizer, no final do jantar, Sirius como de costume estava sentado com James e Remo, me olhava furtivamente e eu sentia queimar cada canto da minha pele, eu queria retribuir, e me perder na imensidão dos seus olhos, mas sabia que não podia. Por que eu estou evitando tanto isso ? Ele parecia tão... tão doce, naquela noite.

A comida logo desapareceu e tão logo Dumbledore já estava de pé.

- Silêncio por favor ! Sei que querem dormir, afinal, é sexta ! Mas tenho um aviso um tanto... interessante para fazer - fez uma pausa - Como é de conhecimento geral, hoje é dia 15 de Setembro. O Halloween está se aproximando e como de costume teremos um baile ! Um baile de máscaras e vestidos longos para ser mais específico. Se quiserem mais informações procurem com os monitores das suas casas. O aviso prévio, serve para vocÊs arrumarem um par e roupas adequadas. Boa Noite.

Sorrisos largos pontuavam a cara da maioria das garotas ( inclusive a minha ), a felicidade e a excitação eram tangíveis.

_Everything will change  
>Nothing stays the same<br>Nobody is perfect  
>Oh, but everyone is to blame<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Heey ! Então, eu tentei fazer um capítulo maior, dava para colocar mais coisas, mas aí já ia mudar para outro ... ahm... "tópico" da fic, e eu preferi deixar para o próximo capítulo ! Me avisem se acham que a fic ta ficando muito grande ! Eu estou tentando terminar ela, mas tem tanta coisa para colocar que fica meio complicado ! Então deixem review, o botão ta ai ! Beijoos !**_

_**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. : **Oi, ownt, que bom que está gostando e achando fofo. Haha, eu também estou morrendo de inveja desses dois ! Espero que tenha apreciado esse capítulo tanto quanto o último ! Obrigada pela review, significa muito para mim saber que você continua acompanhando !  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore : <strong>Heey, ele não consegue ser tão fofo quando quer ? Fico toda derretida aqui ! Mas ele consegue ser mau, muito mau quando quer ! Ah, essa música é realmente muito fofa, essa que eu pus nesse capítulo também é muito fofa ! Não sei se você já ouviu mas tem essa linda música de VD que chama Skinny Love da Birdy, eu espero colocar ela na fic futuramente, mas é simplesmente perfeita ! É na hora do enterro da Jenna e do John sabe ? Que bom que está gostando entao ! Obrigada pela review ! Adorei como sempre ! Ah, obrigada por isso também, eu fiquei muito tocada naquele dia, por que ela veio no meu aniversario, mas teve que ir embora no dia em que eu postei o capítulo, eu tinha cabado de despedir dela ! Beijooos  
><strong>Sophie Malfoy : <strong>Pode gritar sim ! Eu deixo aushuahusa Também acho que ela devia dar permissão para ele beija-la sempre ! Eu também queria muita estar no lugar dela, imagina com oum Sirius cachorrão gostosão asuhusahusah Não tem problema, o importante é que voce leu, gostou e deixou review ! Beijooooos !  
><strong>ines giraldes : <strong>CAP 9** : **Não tem problema nenhum ! Eu entendo perfeitamente ! Eu também fiquei sem net, mas foi só por 1 dia, é realmente uma droga não ? Que bom que está gostando, é pois é, eu também não vivo nenhuma dessas cenas kkk  
>CAP 10<strong> : <strong>Eu também achei muito fofo o James com a ruivinha, amo esses dois !  
>CAP 11<strong> : <strong>Que bom que acha cada capítulo melhor que o outro ! AH, essa Jennifer está me irritando ! Ela tem que entender logo que ele diz a verdade, não acha ? Por favos não tenha um ataque, aqui está o capítulo !**  
><strong>_


	13. Cause there is no us

**_Música : Crush by Aidan Hawken  
>Se vocês tiverem um tempinho, ouçam essa música, por que é muito fofa *-*<br>_**

* * *

><p>5 dias passaram-se rápido e logo a lua cheia chegou e assim como ela, alguns convites inesperados, que Graças a Mérlin, eu era a única que tinha conhecimento deles.<p>

Era quarta, eu e meus amigos estávamos indo almoçar, eles conversavam animadamente sobre uma partida de quadribol. Eu estava um pouco afastada, não era um dia bom para mim, estava preocupada com Remo e meu cabelo não estava ajudando. Um garoto baixo, loiro, e que eu sabia ser do 6º ano e da Lufa- Lufa aproximou-se timidamente de repente.

- Ahm... oi ! - ele começou hesitante - meu nome é Andrew - ele olhou para mim, fato que não passou despercebido por ninguém - eu queria perguntar - parou um pouco.  
>- Fale logo ! Estamos com fome ! - latiu Sirius. Um tom vermelho coloriu a face do garoto, mas ele encheu-se de coragem subitamente.<br>- Posso falar com você a sós... Jennifer ? - JENNIFER ? O QUE ? Eu senti que já estava corando.  
>- Ahm... claro ! - respondi tentando dar um sorriso. Fomos até um canto mais afastado e eu coloquei minha mochila ( que estava muito pesada ) no chão.<br>- Eu ... é ... queria saber se baile você ir quer comigo.  
>- Se eu quero ir ao baile com você ?<br>- É.  
>- É muito doce da sua parte, obrigada pelo convite, mas não. - ele pareceu perturbado, mas logo se recompôs.<br>- Certo... deixe-me... er... acompanhá-la até o Salão. Eu levo sua bolsa - ele segurou minha bolsa, mas não precisamos ir longe, pois logo descobrimos que meus amigos me esperavam.

_Sometimes I follow you  
>I Look through your window<br>and I watch you sigh  
>You're getting off real soon<em>

Sirius e os outros aproximaram-se. Ele foi até Andrew agarrou minha bolsa dizendo :

- Eu assumo daqui - de cara fechada e dentes cerrados, ele assustaria qualquer um que passasse ali na hora.  
>- Então até mais Jennifer.<br>- Até...

Começamos a andar, mas tão logo eu arranquei minha mochila dele.

- Você está brava Jenny ?  
>- Rá, nem um pouco.<br>- Você por acaso, aceitou o convite dele ?  
>- Isso não importa ! Você não tinha que ser mal-educado !<br>- Eu só estava tentando ajudar ! Ele claramente estava tentando aproveitar da situação.  
>- Ah, muito obrigada querido Sirius ! Eu não trocaria <span>nada <span> por você! - Fui para meu dormitório deixando Sirius e as garotas perplexas e os marotos rindo alto.

_I need some excuse just to come talk to you  
>Be my five minute friend<br>You know I've got time to spend _

Deitei na minha cama deixando uma lágrima de raiva escapar.

Dia 15 de Outubro chegou rápido. Era sábado e eu estava a caminho do Salão Principal para tomar meu café e depois ir a Hogsmeade, comprar a roupa para o baile.

Sentei-me. Alguém sentou do meu lado, isso teria passado se eu não tivesse visto de relance um pano verde. Virei-me para ver um sonserino com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá - ele disse galanteador - Meu nome é Mathew Hastings - ele esticou o braço. Eu o olhei hesitando, mas peguei na sua mão e ele deu um beijo estalado na minha.  
>- Jennifer Kurts - respondi meio enfeitiçada<br>- Você gostaria de me acompanhar até Hogsmeade ? - ele tinha o cabelo claro e olhos verdes parecidos com os de Tiago.  
>- Eu... eu não posso acompanhá-lo - respondi - tenho que comprar minha roupa para o baile.<br>- Ah... bom... você já tem acompanhante ? - perguntou meio abalado  
>- Er... não - o sorriso dele voltou<br>- Você gostaria de ser meu par no baile, Jennifer Kurts ? - Eu desviei o olhar, se continuasse a o encarar ia aceitar na hora. Mas o que eu vi, me fez tomar minha decisão, nossos olhos se encontraram, mas eu não me abalei.

_ It's no mistake that you see my face  
>I know I'd do best to forget about us<br>'Cause there is no us  
>I forget: It's just a crush<em>

Virei-me para Mathew e o olhei respondendo :  
>- Sim.<br>- Isso é ótimo ! Eu te acompanho até Hogsmeade, e lá podemos conversar, prometo não espiar a sua roupa.

Dizendo isso ele levantou e segurou minha mão, eu levantei e saí encarando o chão, com medo do que encontraria se olhasse para cima. De qualquer forma, eu estava feliz, não deveria me sentir mal, eu tenho meu par, e ele é lindo.

_'Cause there's someone else  
>He knows your name, yeah<br>and He's got your number  
>Maybe he's just a crush<em>

***SIRIUS'S POV***

Sábado ! Graças a Mérlin ! Estava indo em direção ao Salão Principal. Estava decidido. Não ia passar nem mais um segundo sem falar com ela. Parei na porta e vasculhei a mesa a sua procura. Algo estava errado. Aquele sonserino não deveria estar ali, muito menos beijando a mão dela. Da minha Jennifer. Mas ela não estava tentando impedir. É ele então ? É ele o par dela ? Ótimo. Já passou da hora de eu arrumar o meu. Vasculhei a outra mesa a procura dela e me aproximei assim que a localizei.

- Juliana ? - chamei. Ela não respondeu. Era esse mesmo o seu nome? - Janaína ? - tentei. Isso ! Era esse !

Ela me olhou.

_Maybe he's so unkind  
>And he's never on time<br>He Doesn't know your such a find  
>There goes my mind <em>

- Sirius ! O que faz aqui ?  
>- Você quer ir ao baile comigo ?<br>- Sim ! É claro ! - Ela pulou em mim e me deu um beijo demorado. Eu abri os olhos para encontrar o olhar exaltado da Jennifer. Ela tentava disfarçar, mas eu já sabia decifrá-la. Vi-a dizer um claro "sim" para o garoto na sua frente.  
>- E então você vai me levar em Hogsmeade ? Tenho que escolher a roupa.<br>- Não. Não quero estragar a surpresa. - virei-me e fui em direção a minha mesa. Os que antes faltavam, já haviam chegado e tinham presenciado aquela cena. Jennifer estava saindo do salão com ele e olhava para baixo. Mas por que ? Tudo bem, eu não sou TÃO bom em decifra-la. Mulheres... Comecei a tomar meu café tranquilamente mas fui atingido por um bolinho.

_I hope you don't mind  
>That I've come to see you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Heey, espero que tenham gostado ! Review ?**  
><strong>ines giraldes<strong> : Já eu nem tenho tanta certeza se ela vai se entregar, não tenho nem certeza se eles vão ficar juntos ! Esses dois me surpreendem cada vez mais ! Muahahaha Ah, sim, ele mesmo vai se explicar futuramente para ela ! Que bom que gostou do último capítulo ! Espero que esse tenha ficado a alura ! Beijos e obrigada !  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore<strong>: Helloo ! Ownt, que bom que achou o último capítulo perfeito ! Ah, a Jenny até tenta, mas quem resiste ao Sirius ? Não pode dar mole para ele mesmo nãu riariairaia Eu também não sei quando ele vai decidir o que ele quer, ele se apaixona cada vez mais, e tenta provoca-la ( tipo convidando a outra ) mas até agora ele não entendeu que é amor ! Para ele é outro jogo de sedução, ele ainda não entendeu por que que está se enforçando tanto por ela ! Obrigada viu ? Fico muitooo feliz que está gostando ! E fico feliz em te dizer também que já estou começando a escrever um novo capítulo de Damon's Diarie ! E que bom que gostou do meu tumblr e da música ! Love ya ! Beijos


	14. I've got to find a way to us

**_Música : A way to Us by The Pierces_**

* * *

><p>Eu ia jogar outro bolinho, mas foi a ruiva que jogou em mim.<p>

- O que foi ? Ta louca ruiva ?  
>- Vai falar com ela Sirius ! - disse Rose<br>- Agora Six ! - disse Lily.

Mas que droga ! O que foi que eu fiz ? Eu a afastei mas ainda, e pior, a fiz aceitar ir com aquele sonserino idiota ! Corri até o Salão Comunal, nada. Desci mais uma vez, e dessa vez fui em direção aos portões. Encontrei-a sentada em um banco.

_I've got to find a way to us_  
><em>And now outside the driving rain<em>  
><em>It keeps me in when I know I must<em>  
><em>Find a way to get through the pain<em>  
><em>I've got to find a way to us<em>

- Oi Jenny - ela me olhou com uma faísca estranha nos olhos - er... posso me sentar ? - ela simplesmente arredou para o lado - e então... você vai para Hogsmeade ?  
>- Sim.<br>- Acompanhada ?  
>- Sim<br>- De quem ? - perguntei sem conter a alteração na minha voz.  
>- Mathew.<br>- Seu acompanhante para o baile ?

- Sim.  
>- Por que você vai com ele ? Ele é da sonserina, e você nem mesmo o conhece !<br>- O que tem ? Nem todos os sonserinos são idiotas !  
>- São sim. Você devia ir com alguém da sua casa !<br>- Ah, isto por que os garotos de lá são realmente melhores !  
>- Rá ! E são mesmo ! Me diz um idiota !<br>- VOCÊ ! - ela explodiu  
>- Hey Jennifer - disse um loiro que mais parecia uma lesma - vamos indo ?<br>- Claro, e pode me chamar de Jenny ou Jen.  
>- Certo, Jen. Pode me chamar de Matt. - ele segurou a mão dela, os dois partiram e entraram em uma carruagem cheia de sonserinos asqueirosos. Ela nem ao menos disse adeus.<p>

Por que eu tive que ser tão estúpido ? Ela vai com aquele idiota por culpa minha, se algo acontecer com ela, eu nunca vou me perdoar ! Subi para o meu dormitório, culpando inteiramente a mim. Fiquei lá o resto do dia, sem ao menos entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, ou o que era aquele aperto no meu coração.

_Well I want you, but I want you to believe in me_  
><em>My life is now or never<em>  
><em>I want you to hold your body close to me<em>  
><em>I feel alive together<em>

***** JENNY'S POV*****

O sol na manhã de domingo invadiu meu dormitório. Desci para o Salão Principal e me sentei na mesa da sonserina.

- Bom dia - Matt sussurrou no meu ouvido  
>- Dia - respondi tendo um leve DEJA VU. Tomamos café conversando casualmente, todos os sonserinos que eu conheci eram legais e até divertidos. Eu tive uma ótima tarde de sábado com eles, sem tempo até para pensar em Sirius. Todos me esperaram na loja, e eu fiquei surpresa por que realmente demorei.<br>- Vamos ? - perguntou Matt segurando minha mão.  
>- Levantei-me mas senti uma pontado no coração quando vi meus amigos se divertindo. Não era ciúmes. Era saudade. Necessidade.<br>- Eu vou ver meus amigos. Te vejo amanhã - disse saindo, mas ele me puxou levemente e deu um breve beijo na minha bochecha. Eu corei um pouco, mas nada demais. Fui para minha mesa.  
>- Bom dia ! - disse recebendo respostas de todos e um resmungo de Sirius. Não tinha onde me sentar, pelo menos não perto deles. Então Sirius se levantou.<br>- Pode sentar, já estou de saída. - eu o assisti sair, já estava pronta para segui-lo mas logo a tal loira chegou, e eu me sentei.

_Your eyes they tell of the deepest places_  
><em>And I need a man that I can trust<em>  
><em>So drink up now for the celebration of finding a way to us<em>

A 2ª feira chegou e assim a aula de transfiguração. A professora decidiu trocar os trios, já que não estava funcionando muito. Ela pegou um saco enfeitiçado para o sorteio.

- Srta. Kurts, pode começar por favor ?  
>- Sim senhora. - dirigi-me até a frente da classe ficando um pouco vermelha. Coloquei minha mão dentro, torcendo intimamente para não sair com um sonserino. Retirei o primeiro papel e passei para a professora.<br>- Sr. Black - ela disse. Oh não. Retirei o segundo papel e passei para a mesma. - E Sr. Hastings, juntem-se a Srta. Kurts e comecem a trabalhar.

Oh não ! Mérlin ! Que droga ! Por que isso tem que acontecer logo comigo ? Isso não vai der certo de maneira alguma. Remo, James, Rose e Lily estavam perplexos.

Fui em direção a mesa designada para nós. Bem no fundo, afastada, onde várias coisas poderiam ser ditas sem que a professora percebesse. Ótimo. Não poderia ficar pior !

- Oi linda ! - disse Mathew me dando um beijo na mão. Sirius logo bufou, e aproveitando da distração do meu par, sussurrou no meu ouvido :  
>- Que ridículo ! Se fosse eu, te chamaria de <span>minha<span> linda e te daria um beijo em um lugar melhor. - Eu estava de lado para ele, e ele se aproximou consideravelmente da minha boca, e me beijou bem no cantinho dela. - Tipo aqui. - sussurrou. Eu, como uma tremenda medrosa que sou, não fiz nada ou falei. Mas meu rosto vermelho me entregou.

_Well I want you, but I want you to believe in me_  
><em>My life is now or never<em>  
><em>I want you to hold your body close to me<em>  
><em>I feel alive together<em>

Começamos a trabalhar, mas era meio difícil, por Sirius não falava com Mathew. Lá para o final Matt levantou e foi entregar o trabalho.

- Dá para parar de ser idiota ? - eu logo sussurrei virando para Sirius.  
>- Você é quem está sendo idiota !<br>- Você... o que ? - eu disse torcendo a cara em raiva.  
>- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Jenny.<br>- Foi sim !  
>- Você só está sendo boba por sair com alguém que não gosta.<br>- Você não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos ! - o sinal bateu, e eu fui embora, mesmo sabendo que ia o encontrar no próximo horário.

_It took so long for you to see_  
><em>What you wanted us to be<em>  
><em>It took so long for you to see<em>

20, 25, 29, 30 de Outrubro, véspera do Halloween, dia do baile, sábado. Sirius estava cada vez mais irritado, Remo estava calmo diante da situação, James eufórico ( a ruiva aceitou ir com ele ), Rose estava sonhadora, Lily animada, e eu mesmo sem saber o por quê, estava apavorada.

O baile iria ter início as 20 horas e iria até as 3 horas. Eu e Mathew combinamos de nos encontrar as 21.

Eu estava sentada na Sala Comunal, estudando, Sirius também estava lá, mas fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

- OH não ! - eu disse.  
>- O que foi ? - ele perguntou<br>- São 17:30 ! Eu tenho que ir me arrumar !  
>- Mas já ?<br>- Sim ! Não me resta mais muito tempo !  
>- Você não precisa disso Jen, podia ir assim mesmo, que continuaria sendo a mais linda daqui.<br>- Er... - eu fiquei vermelha. Ele se levantou e ficou na minha frente. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso - obrigada ? - ele deu um largo sorriso e eu subi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Oii, tudo bem pessoal ? Espero que sim ! Bom, eu percebi uma certa caída nas reviews, me avisem se estiver ficando ruim ou chato, ok ? Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e no próximo teremos o baile e PROVAVELMENTE vai ser o penultimo capítulo ! Beijos! Bruna !_**

**_ines giraldes : _**_muitoo escandaloso ela ir com um sonserino, o Sirius está se mordendo de ciúmes ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! Obrigada pela review !  
><em>**_Erika Wesley Salvatore : _**_Também acho, não está escrito em lugar algum que ela deve ir com ele ! Eu adorei colocar o Mathew na história, foi de última hora que decidi que o Sirius não seria o par dela, e ele também só foi mal educado com o Andrew por causa desse enorme ciúmes ! Que bom que ficou feliz de saber que não vou colocar em hiatus, mas parece que eu vou demorar um pouquinho, só escrevi 400 palavras, e estou meio em dúvida sobre o futuro daqueles dois ! É, você ainda tem tanta coisa para ler, tadinha ! Que bom que achou fofa ! Você deveria ouvir as música da Brooke Waggoner, ela não é muito conhecida, e tem so uma musica dela no vagalume, mas se você quiser comece com a "A fresh pair of eyes" é lindaa, aposto que você vai gostar, e se quiser, depois te falo outras dela __ ! QUe bom que gostou do capitulo 13, espero que também tenha gostado desse ! Beijos  
><strong>Sophie Malfoy : <strong>Sobre o capítulo 12, Sofiaa ! Não tem problema ter demorado ! Eu entendo perfeitamente sobre a demora e sobre não ter feito login, essa droga de preguiça ! EU TAMBÉM NÃO SEI de onde ela tira essa força para parar o Sirius, eu não conseguiria ! Que bom que adorou ! E quando vai começar um projeto novo heim ? Beijos ! Espero que tenha gostado desse, e obrigada por ter tirado um tempinho para ler ! Bruna !_


	15. If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

**_Música : No Air by Glee Cast_**  
><strong><em>Eu não sei de quem é a música na versão original, então fica com Glee mesmo, vocês deveriam ouvir, é linda *-* <em>**

* * *

><p>Tomei um banho, demorado e relaxante, lavei o cabelo, usei a varinha para fazer uma escova e deixar as pontas cacheadas. Terminei essa parte por volta das 18:30. Rose e Lily já estavam se arrumando. Comecei a maquiagem; base, blush pêssego, muito rímel, sombra leve, lápis de olho. Prendi minha franja em um topete, que caiu perfeitamente depois da 5ª tentativa. 19:30. Peguei meu vestido, modelo sereia, ia agarrado até a metade do quadril, era branco com uma delicada renda dourada, depois abria suavemente, sem renda, só pontos de brilho, também dourados, era tomara-que-caia, vesti-o, coloquei um colar, dourado. 20:00. Calcei minha sandália, creme e fechada. Dei os últimos toques. 20:45. Estávamos todas prontas. Descemos as escadas juntas, Remo, Sirius e James esperavam, os três de terno, extremamente bonitos, mas Sirius, estava...espetacular.<p>

_If I should die before I wake _  
><em>It's cause you took my breath away <em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh<em>

Rose usava um vestido justo, rosa creme, que combinava com o tom de seu cabelo, e uma sandália preta, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo apertado, e ela usava um batom rosa chiclete. Remo escancarou a boca quando a viu e ficou a obserava-la, antes de lhe dar um beijo.  
>- Você está linda ! - disse ele, levando-a embora. Boa noite para você também, querido melhor amigo.<p>

Lily usava um vestido preto com pontos de luz, e tinha uma fenda lateral, bem ... reveladora, usava um salto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, que naquela noite estava cacheado e solto. Tiago estava realmente lindo. Ele pegou a mão dela, plantou ali um beijo dizendo :  
>- Você está linda, ruivinha ! - assim os dois foram embora. Boa diversão para você também Tiago ! E muito obrigada por terem me deixado sozinha com Sirius.<p>

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave _  
><em>My heart won't move, it's incomplete <em>  
><em>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

- Jennifer... você está... perfeita ! - ele disse com um sorriso torto e sedutor.  
>- Obrigada, você também está...arrumado !<br>- Você é ótima com elogios ! - ele disse rindo.

Subitamente ele ficou sério, se aproximou, afastou meu cabelo, enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e enlaçando os dedos no meu cabelo e passando a outra mão na minha cintura.

- Eu acho que não vou te deixar sair daqui assim.  
>- Por que ?<br>- Você está bonita demais para ficar desfilando por aí. E cheirosa também.  
>- Er... Sirius... nós temos que ir... nossos pares.<br>- Certo. - ele murmurou.

_But how _  
><em>Do you expect me, to live alone with just me? <em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you <em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

Peguei minha máscara, era creme no formato de asas de borboleta. Coloquei-a, ele também colocou a sua, a qual era preta.

- Posso acompanhá-la ? - ele perguntou me oferecendo o braço.  
>- Claro - eu respondi enquanto começávamos a ir na direção do Salão Principal.<br>- Jenny, eu queria me desculpar por ter sido um idiota, eu obviamente não sei nada dos seus sentimentos, então, você me perdoa ?  
>- Já está perdoado.<br>- Mas eu não posso deixar de perguntar  
>- Não faça isso. - ele parou de andar, depois que eu disse isso, ficou na minha frente; de salto eu ficava na mesma altura dele.<br>- O que você sente por mim ?  
>- Eu já te disse - respondi.<p>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? _  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air <em>  
><em>That's how I feel whenever you ain't there <em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>

A raiva crescia em meu peito, e as lágrimas começaram a invadir meus olhos, era uma reação estúpida da minha parte, mas eu não podia evitar.

- Não ! Não fique assim, Jen ! Me perdoa se eu sou muito lento para entender, eu só preciso que você diga de novo. - ele pôs a mão no meu rosto. Alguém estava vindo, eu me afastei e recomecei a andar, ele me acompanhou em silêncio. Parei antes de virar o corredor e encontrar com Matt.  
>- Eu disse que te amava, e aquilo foi um terrível engano, por que você é claramente incapaz de lidar com sentimentos. - Virei-me e comecei a andar. - Hey Matt !<br>- Olá Jenny!  
>- Vamos ?<br>- Sim, mas antes eu quero fazer algo. - ele aproximou rapidamente de mim, e juntou nossos lábios, foi como beijar uma porta. Nada. Não senti nada. Mas com certeza o beijo não havia passado despercebido por Sirius. - Vem comigo um momento ?  
>- Claro.<p>

Ele me conduziu, paramos em uma sala vazia. Ele começou a me beijar ferozmente, usou sua língua repugnante, e começou a tentar explorar meu corpo. Eu o parei.

- O que ?  
>- Eu não...quero.<br>- Mas por que não ? Você faz escondida com o Black.  
>- Perdão ?<br>- A escola inteira já sabe, ele contou para todo mundo, como aquele noite que vocês passaram juntinhos na Sala Precisa foi boa,e como você gosta de ficar por baixo. E se você não fizer comigo, eu vou dizer para todos que você fez.  
>- Eu não me importo.<p>

Ele começou a se aproximar e tudo foi muito rápido. Saquei minha varinha. Um clarão. Um loiro desacordado no chão. Saí da sala e corri segurando o choro. Não era possível. Não podia ser. Ele... ele... urgh ! Entrei na sala comunal da grifinória e parei uma das garotas.

- O que você sabe sobre a tal de Kurts e o Black ?  
>- Jennifer ? É você ? Sou eu ! A Lanna !<br>- O que você sabe ?  
>- Bom... todo mundo sabe que ele e você transaram na Sala Precisa - ela deu uma risadinha boba, que me irritou extremamente. Uma lágrima escapou e eu corri para meu dormitório.<p>

_Got me out here in the water so deep _  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me? <em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe <em>  
><em>There's no air, no air<em>

**_*** SIRIUS'S POV ***_**

Dancei a primeira dança com a Janaiffer... Janaina ! Sentei-me, ela reclamou, reclamou, reclamou e reclamou até que um garoto de cara amassada a convidou para dançar e Graças a Mérlin ela aceitou. Afinal, onde estava a Jennifer ? Aquilo estúpido, filho de uma puta a beijou. E provavelmente agora está fazendo coisas pioras com aquela lingua nojenta. Onde raios você está Jennifer ?

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew, _  
><em>Right off the ground to flow to you <em>  
><em>There's no gravity to hold me down, for real<em>

- Oi Black !  
>- Oi.<br>- Sou eu ! Montgomery ! Lanna Montgomery !  
>- Hm.<br>- Bom, eu só queria contar que eu encontrei com a Jennifer e ela estava muito abalada, correu chorando para o dormitório.  
>- Como ?<br>- É isso mesmo que você ouviu !  
>- Venha comigo ! - Eu disse puxando-a. Chegamos no Salão Comunal. Vazio.<br>- Ela está lá em cima, eu posso leva-lo la, mas é melhor se preparar.  
>- Por que ?<br>- Bem, agora ela chora, mas quando te ver, vai ficar furiosa !  
>- E por que ?<br>- Não sei como, mas ela descobriu que a escola inteira sabe que vocês dois - uma risadinha boba - na Sala Precisa. - Uma dor invadiu meu peito, não podia ser ! Ela provavelmente me odeia agora.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside _  
><em>You took my breath but I survived <em>  
><em>I don't know how but I don't even care<em>

Lanna pegou a varinha e me fez flutuar até o final da escada. Procurei o dormitório do 7º ano, já podia ouvir um choro baixo de longe, cada soluço era como uma faca, sendo enfiada no meu coração.

Abri a porta e espiei; uma máscara quebrada no chão, uma sandália jogada, e uma princesa, sentada no meio de sua cama, de costas, chorando. Isso estava errado. Uma princesa não deveria chorar assim. Andei até estar na sua frente. Vi sua face tomada de dor. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força.

_So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me? _  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you <em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Heey ! Como vão ? Espero que bem ! Então, espero que tenham gostado do penúltimo capítulo ! O próximo vem em breve, e vai ser bem grandinho ! Talvez eu até decida dividi-lo ! Deixem review, ok ? Beijos**  
><strong> Sophie Malfoy<strong> : Cap 13 : O Sirius fica lindao de qualquer jeito nao ? É, eu também fiquei brava por ele ter convidado logo a Janaina (ops.. eu mesma fiz isso lol)  
>Cap 14 : Que bom que você adorou ! Espero que tenha adorado esse também ! Beijos !<br>**Ines Potter** : Que boom que começou a ler minha fic e gostou ! Fico muito feliz e obrigada pelo apoio ! Espero nao ter demorado tanto fofa ! Beijos !  
><strong>Ines Giralde<strong>s : Que bom que você está achando perfeito ! E ops... esse ainda não falou sobre o baile, mas o próximo vai, espero não ter te deixado esperando tanto flor ! Beijão !  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore<strong> : Amiga, vou ser breve por que minha mão já está me enxendo o saco aqui ! Muito obrigada pela sua review ! Elas são as melhorees ! Que bom que está gostando tanto assim da minha fic, ilumina meu dia saber isso ! Espero que goste da musica, depois te flo outras ! Te adoro muitão ! Beijos !  
><strong>L. Black Lupin<strong> : Que bom que começou a ler e que está gostando ! Espero nao ter decepcionado nesse capítulo, obrigada pela review ! Beijao !  
><em>


	16. I feel it too

_**Músicas : Beauty Queen by Ben's Brother**_  
><em><strong>Shelter by Birdy<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***JAMES'S POV***<strong>_

Depois de algumas horas daquele baile, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer.  
>Me levantei confiante e esperei a banda terminar de tocar a música. Ainda era cedo. Mas eu já estava pronto e sabia que se fizesse isso, aproveitaria a noite muito mais, ou talvez muito menos.<br>Entrei no palco, e disse algo no ouvido do cantor. Ele me passou o microfone.

- Boa noite ! Espero que todos estejam se divertindo e peço desculpas por atrapalhar a diversão, prometo ser breve. - uma pausa - ahm... já é de conhecimento geral, que eu amo uma ruivinha. Ela é uma garota maravilhosa e única. Eu venho gostando dela há muito tempo, e ela custou para me dar uma chance. Lilian Evans, eu sei o que eu preciso, e eu preciso de você. Eu amo você, mais que o Sirius ama a si mesmo. E eu queria te pedir, aqui na frente de todos, em namoro. Você me aceita, como seu namorado ? Por que , eu prometo ser o melhor de todos, o mais atencioso e carinhoso, e prometo te amar, até o último momento das nossas vidas. - Eu procurei Lily na multidão, precisava encara-la depois de dizer tudo aquilo, mas ela não estava la, eu não coseguia acha-la em lugar algum. Oh Meu Mérlin o que eu fiz ? Ela nem ao menos estava ali para ouvir ! Mas eu tinha certeza que a tinha deixado na mesa. Alguém segurou minha mão, eu me virei e minha visão foi tomada por um mar avermelhado. Ela estava ali, me abraçando, e dizendo várias vezes no meu ouvido;

- Eu aceito.

_***** SIRIUS'S POV *****_

Segurei suas mãos.  
>- Sirius - adivinhou ela, enquanto se levantava.<p>

Tomei-a em meus braços. Ela me afastou. Eu insisti.

- Não toca em mim - ela disse com a voz fria me afastando de novo. Foi para a cama, deitou de bruço e chorou mais. Eu me aproximei, subi na cama, abracei-a e acariciei seu cabelo. Ela havia dormido.

Acordei abraçado com ela e não pude me sentir melhor. Ela estava acordando também. Olhei as horas e me lembrei do que havia acontecido.

- Jenny? - ela não me respondeu - Levanta, vamos, o baile está na metade ainda, são quase meia-noite, vão começar as votações para a Rainha do Halloween e com certeza você vai ganhar. - ela se levantou, foi no banheiro, e saiu toda arrumada de novo. Calçou sua sandália, enquanto isso, eu peguei sua máscara e consertei, ela estendeu a mão para pegar - você não quer que eu coloque ?  
>- Não, obrigada. - Ela pegou e saiu.<p>

_Taken in, by the sweetest sin  
>Milk and honey tasting skin<br>That's why she always wins  
>She's a beauty queen<em>

- Jenny ? Espere ! Eu quero falar com você, precisamos conversar ! - eu disse seguindo-a.  
>- Eu não quero conversar com você !<br>- Não faz birra !  
>- Eu não estou fazendo. Só não tenho nada para conversar com você, Black.<br>- Jenny, por favor !  
>- É Kurts !<p>

Eu segurei-a pelo braço, e a virei para mim. Ela desviou o olhar.

- Tudo bem , nós não precisamos conversar agora ! Só vamos passar por esse baile e por enquanto você finge que não me odeia, ok ?  
>- Ok.<p>

Andamos em silêncio, ela nem negou que me odeia, como isso poderia ficar pior ? Chegamos no Salão. Uma loira me esperava na porta. Ela veio até nós, segurou minha mão e saiu me puxando. Jennifer bufou e eu fui com a Jana... alguma coisa.

- ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU, SIRIUS BLACK? E COM AQUELA VADIAZINHA ? VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO, DESTRUIR A NOSSA RELAÇÃO ?  
>- Não é da sua conta, nós não temos nenhuma relação, e nunca mais chame ela assim.<br>- Ta, me perdoe, meu amor.  
>- Chega ! Chega, não sou seu amor, cai fora daqui. - ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo, não que eu me importasse.<p>

Eu percebi que a movimentação em volta de mim, tinha parado, todos estavam nos observando. Não, espere, não eram para mim que eles estavam olhando. Acompanhei todos os olhares até a porta. Perdi o fôlego. Eu já sabia o quanto ela estava linda, mas mesmo assim... Oh Mérlin ! Quando foi que eu me tornei um tolo apaixonado ? Sim, apaixonado. Eu não sei como ou o por quê, mas eu estou apaixonado por ela desde o 5º ano. É ela que eu observo, é dela que eu tenho ciúmes, ela que me fascina, me derrete, me faz tremer, suar e ficar nervoso, e me deixa cada vez, mais perdidamente apaixonado, quando eu vou parar de repetir essa palavra ? Eu... eu estou apaixonado. O que está acontecendo comigo ?

_If you are gonna cry, don't cry for me_

_Cos from here on the ground_

_The truth I have found_

_Is we all fall down_

_Yes we all fall down_

Eu corri até ela.

- Dança comigo ? - eu perguntei estendendo a minha mão.  
>- Sua namoradinha não vai importar ?<br>- Eu estou disponível..

Eu a conduzi até a pista de dança, coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, e ela colocou em volta do meu pescoço. Eu me senti elétrico. Quando foi que isso aconteceu comigo ? Balançamos senguimos o ritmo.

- Jenny, relaxa, deixa a música te levar.  
>- Não posso, estou muito ocupada, fingindo que não te odeio.<br>- Então faça melhor.  
>- Ah, e esqueci de dizer, que você não me engana, eu sei que não tem nenhuma rainha.<br>- Mas se tivesse você ganharia.

_I find shelter in this way_

_Under cover, hide away_

_Can you hear when I say_

_I have never felt this way_

O sorriso dela desapareceu, e ela só ficou mais rígida.

- Jenny, eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar agora. Por favor, só venha comigo.

Ela me encarou quase como se estivesse com medo.

- Eu não vou em lugar nenhum !  
>- Vamos só até aquela árvore, perto do lago que você tanto gosta. E aí você pode me contar tudo.<br>- Tudo bem.

Andamos lado a lado, mas sem palavras ou toque. Eu conjurei um lençol, para que ela pudesse sentar. Sentei-me do seu lado, tentei segurar sua mão, mas ela não deixou, isso era tão frustante !

- Então, Jen, me conta o que aconteceu.  
>- Me conta você, o que disse para todo mundo, sobre nós !<br>- Eu sabia que você descobriria uma hora ou outra... mas como ?  
>- Urrgh, você... como você pôde ? Uma mentira deslavada dessas.. eu nunca, em um milhão de anos, iria para a cama com você !<br>- Calma Jenny, por favor, não chora, fica calma, eu posso explicar, eu não fiz nada ! Olha, naquela manhã, que você me deixou sozinho, eu saí logo atrás de você, e eu vi, alguém, ele entrou logo depois de você no Salão Principal, e ele estava te seguindo, por um bom tempo, eu ja tinha percebido isso, então ele te convidou para o baile e tudo se encaixou, eu achei que ele estava te seguindo para isso, mas ele te seguia bem antes de sabermos do baile, depois que você aceitou, todo mundo começou a comentar isso sobre nós, e bom, eu ia fazer algo, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, você ia me odiar !  
>- Você está dizendo que o Mathew fez isso ?<br>- Sim. Eu sinto muito.  
>- Bom, se você ainda quiser vingança, ele está desacordado em uma sala. - eu não entendi muito bem, mas nesse momento ela começou a chorar mais ainda e soluçar, e eu so queria abraça-la. - Me perdoe... por pensar... que você... faria...isso.<br>- Shhhhh... está tudo bem, Jenny ! - Ela afastou um pouco e começou a falar com si mesma.  
>- Ele só queria me usar... assim como todos que vieram antes dele... esses garotos, estúpidos.<br>- Jennifer ! Olha para mim !

Esse era o momento, eu tinha que dizer tudo ! Tudo o que sentia, o que pensava, tudo que queria dizer, mas não consegui. Eu não podia estar apaixonado. Podia ? Não. Sirius Black, não se apaixona !

- Me conta o que aconteceu. Por que o tal de Hastings está desacordado em uma sala ?

Ela resumiu a história, eu fiz algumas poucas perguntas, tentando me distrair, por que uma raiva sobrenatural se instalava no meu peito, e eu queria fazer algo, mas de alguma forma sabia, que era ali que devia estar. Ela encostou sua cabeça no meu peito, e eu acariciei seu braço.

_And I'll cross oceans like never before_  
><em>So you can feel the way I feel it too<em>  
><em>And I'll send images back at you<em>  
><em>So you can see the way I feel it too<em>

- Jenny, eu preciso que você me ouça atentamente. Eu NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, usaria você. Você é a garota mais atraente, divertida, carinhosa, cheirosa, engraçada, irritante, honesta e inteligente que eu conheço.  
>- Obrigada Six. Você é um amigo de verdade.<br>- Eu sei. Mas... eu quero ser mais. Naquela noite, no 5º ano, eu vi você pela primeira vez, e você tinha algo misterioso, que eu precisava descobrir, eu precisava te beijar, e quando eu fiz isso, bom, eu só fiquei mais preso ainda no seu feitiço. Depois daquilo, eu ficava com um formigamento estranho toda a vez que te via. No dia da nossa viagem, você se trocou no vagão, na frente do James, e pela primeira vez, eu quis bater nele, só pelo simples fato de ele estar ali, e quando eu vi o quão corada você ficou quando eu me troquei, eu percebi que poderia ter uma chance ! Aquelas frases, que eu não completei, se eu tivesse, tudo teria sido muito mais fácil, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia, quero dizer, como admitir que estou apaixonado, Sirius Black, não se apaixona, foi essa imagem que eu construí todos os dias por causa daquela noite, eu não consegui admitir isso. Mas agora, eu vi, eu sei, e eu não quero ninguém mais. Eu te amo, Jenny, e você nã

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de dizer, meus lábios já estavam ocupados. Eu enlacei minha mão no seu cabelo e pus a outra no seu rosto.

- Eu amo você - repeti.  
>- Eu também te amo Sirius.<br>- Aquele assunto, de que você nunca iria para cama comigo, você não estava falando sério, estava ?  
>- Muito, muito sério.<br>- Ah é ? Então acho que vou ter que te convencer - disse, e depois a beijei.  
>- Que tal amanhã ?<br>- ótimo. 19 horas, Sala Precisa, eu te acompanho. - ela riu.  
>- Combinado.<br>- Nosso primeiro encontro oficial. - eu disse. Ela corou. Eu a beijei.  
>- Quem você acha que é ? Nós nem tivemos um encontro ainda e você já está me beijando ! - ela disse em tom de brincadeira, se levantando. - boa noite, Six.<br>- Eu te acompanho, morena.

Eu a acompanhei até o pé da escada, que levava para o dormitório feminino. Quis mostrar que era comportado, então beijei sua mão e abracei. Antes de deixa-la ir, sussurrei no seu ouvido;

- Obrigada, por me dar mais uma chance.  
>- Eu fico feliz, por não termos nos tornado, apenas cinzas e vinho. - após dizer isso, ela subiu as escadas.<p>

Cinzas e vinho. Eu também ficava feliz. Não podia imaginar um mundo sem ela. Um mundo onde nós dois não estávamos juntos. Um mundo onde os dois terminassem machucados e despedaçados. Não seria um mundo. Seria loucura. E eu finalmente, tomei consciência, de que se eu a tivesse, não precisaria de nada mais. E isso era suficiente.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Heey todo mundo ! Entãao ! Ashes and Wine chegou ao seu fim !_**

**_Eu devo dizer que vou sentir muita falta de escrever sobre esse cachorrão lindão e convencido ! Eu percebi que não o retratei bem nessa fic, então espero e prometo melhorar da próxima vez que escrever sobre ele ( sim, terá próximas vezes ! ), mas em minha defesa, eu comecei a fic, em um ponto onde ele já estava mudado, entãaao... Mas eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado geral, e espero que vocês também tenham ficado ! Fiquei feliz também, pelo fato, de que aprendi MUITAS coisas escrevendo AW, e que com certeza o resultado da proxima será bem melhor ! Eu também já escolhi o casalzinho, e o título, e já decidi como vai ser o primeiro capítulo, então a próxima nem vai demorar tanto, por que eu adoro escrever !_**

**_Os agradecimentos gerai, já, já vem, e aos poucos eu vou adicionando agradecimentos pelas reviews nesse capítulo, se é que eu mereci alguma ! Muito obrigada por terem me acompanhado, e espero suas reviews na proxima !_**

**_ MUITOS BEIJOS ! _**

**_BRUNA !_**

_**Sophie Malfoy**_ : Sim, eu imaginei elas bem lindonas para o baile, para seduzir total os marotos kkk Tadinho do Sirius, nos fomos tao más com ele kk Aah, e obrigada por me dizer de quem é a música.  
><em><strong>NO AIR BY JORDIN SPARKS FT CHRIS BROWN !<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ines Giraldes<strong>_ : lol pronto taí, viu, ele nem contou ! O Sirius tem medo da morte kkk Espero que tenha gostado do final !  
><em><strong>BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore<strong>_ : kkk viu ? Só sumir um tempinho que TUDO acontece ! Que bom que achou o cap. 15 perfect, espero que goste desse também !  
><em><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore<strong>_ : QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊ AMIGAAA ! TANTO TEMPO QUE NÃO NOS FALAMOS ! Aii, você nao queria ver os dois dançando ? Foi rapidinho, mas eles dançaram kk Não ia ter o James e a Lily, mas so por que você pediu eu coloquei, eu ja tinha dado um jeito no Remy, tive que dar no James também, ner ? Prt, nao fica com raiva do cachorrao nao kk, ele nem fez nada tadinho... Olha, tem essa música da Brooke Waggoner que chama Go easy little doves, I'll be fine ! é muito linda também ! Obrigada pela review, viu ? E espero que tenha gostado do final !  
><em><strong>L. Black Lupin<strong>_ : Aíi, esse capítulo, foi quase todo Sirius's pov ! Espero que tenha gostado ! Obrigada pela review ! Beijos !


	17. Agradecimentos

_**AGRADECIMENTO GERAL :**_

_**Fernanda Ginny, Deborah, Mel, Erika Wesley Salvatore, Sophie Malfoy, Vira-Tempo, Lys Wesley, Ines Giraldes, Ines Potter, L. Black Lupin e BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore ! E obrigada vocês também que leram e não me deixaram nenhuma review, ainda não é tarde heim ! Amo todos vocês ! Mil Beijos no - S2 -**_

_**BRUNA !**_

**_E só para tentar deixar vocês curiosos o nome da próxima fic vai ser Heaven On Earth !_**

**_Ines Potter, sim, infelizmente é o fim, mas, olhando pelo lado bom, daqui a pouquinho tem uma nova ! Que bom que gostou de acompanhar, mesmo que no finalzinho, eu fiquei muito feliz, em ler suas reviews e saber que você realmente gostou ! Eu te espero na próxima fic, sim ? Beijão, e obrigada !_**

**_BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore, que bom que você amou a fic e ficou apaixonada ! Foi muito legal ler suas reviews esse tempãaao ! Muitissimo obrigada, e obrigada pela dica, eu já estou providenciando, estou conversando com uma menina do site, e ela vai me explicar tudinho como que funciona, se tudo der certo, eu coloco lá ! Aí, eu te aviso ! Muitos beijos !_**

**_Erika Wesley Salvatore, owwwn que booom que achou isso mesmo ! Você me inspirou muitooo nessa fic, em todas as partes eu pensei e lembrei de você ! A parte do James foi muito fofa neer... eu amo ele mt, e acho que a proxima fic vai ser muito legal, que bom também que gostou do nome da próxima, eu vou colocar nela, quem canta e a letra ! Muiiito obrigada por acompanhar AW, espero te ver na próxima, e siiim vamos conversar, estou morrendo de saudades de voce ! Beijaaaaaao !_**

**_Ines Giraldes, que boom que gostou tanto assim ! Eu espero mesmo que vc sempre lembre, e fico muito feliz que tenha te marcado assim ! Ainda bem que eu nao matei ninguem, senao voce morria junto asuhasuhasu.. mas enfim, muito obrigada por acompanhar, e por todas as reviews ! Daqui a pouquinho eu ja coloco a nova fic ! Um abraçaaaaaaaaao !_**


End file.
